Raven Crow
by The Elo
Summary: Raven Crow is an orphan runaway or runaway orphan, which ever one you like. But meeting strange people in a cafe and one of said strange people dies. Raven's already confusing world might just get even more confusing. What happens when her dangerous past might just catch up with her? Oh and then there's the fact that everyone seems to know her and she has wings...
1. Strange People

**Hello, this is my first Fanfiction. So I'm complete new to everything. Just remember that and now on with the story! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Raven Crow sighed, as she gazed up at the ceiling, her long, dark blonde hair tied into a messy ponytail. The lemonade in front of her, felt stale in her mouth, her mouth screaming at her to get another drink.

She never really liked lemonade.

She didn't know what to do with her life. It had mostly consisted of moving from places to place, never really belonging. It did feel lonely at times, but it was better than the alternative. For Raven wasn't any ordinary fifteen-year-old girl. She was a hybrid, an avian human hybrid to be exact. 97% of her DNA was human, the other 3% bird. It came with it's worth, air sacs, faster heart rate, stronger bones and muscles, hearing and sight well above the range of any human, and the more noticeable part: wings.

Running away seemed the only way to overcome her life's issues. It seemed the answer. If there was another option, she had yet to come by it. She would always be that girl on the street with the scratched and dirty clothes, stealing just to survive. The girl that would vanish unnoticed the next day.

How wrong she was.

For a blue envelope whipped into her view, she caught it, before looking widely around for any suspect. The only being was the guy at the counter polishing tables away from her- too far away to throw a letter her way.

She hesitated, before carefully opening it up.

Inside was a printed out message: _Hello Raven! I'll pop in a few seconds. I want to induce you to some friends and maybe have a picnic? I am not here to hurt you. Okay. Good, excellent. The Doctor._

Whoever it was didn't seem to know how to finish off letters.

She looked up from reading the message to see a man in a tweed jacket and bowtie in front of her, smiling. How she had not heard him frightened her. Raven started to panic inside, but she left her face become stone cold, emotionless.

"Squish over Raven," said a female voice.

She turned her head to see a woman with curly hair holding a drink. Raven moved over against her own will.

"Hello Raven Crow, I'm the Doctor and this is Dr River Song. She's an Archaeologist." He said that last word in disgust earning him a glare from River.

Raven drew herself in making herself as small as possible. How much did this man know?

"Don't worry we don't bite. We are quite nice people once you get use to us." The Doctor said, cheerfully. That just made it worse for Raven.

"Right then" River said. "Where are we?" She pulled a well-used diary blue diary and started flicking the pages, making sure Raven couldn't see. "Have we done Easter island yet?"

The Doctor had his own blue diary out looking much less compact then River's. He flicked through then said "Yes! I've got Easter island."

"Oh, they worshiped you there." River answered gazing at the Doctor.

"Have you seen the statues?"

"Jim The Fish." The Doctor said.

"Aw Jim The Fish, how is he?"

A woman with bright red hair and a man with a slightly big nose squashed onto either side of the table.

"Still building his dam," The Doctor finished, River giving a slight chuckle.

"Sorry, what are you two doing?" asked the man with the nose.

The red haired woman answered with, in a Scottish accent "They're both time travellers, they never meet in the right order. There synching their diaries and Raven haven't seen you in a while? What have you've been up to?"

_Time travellers? What the hell was this woman going on about? Why did she act like we've know each other for ages?_

Raven stood really wanting to just get out of here. These people knew her, but she had no idea who they were. She made herself expressionless, hiding the elevating fear inside her.

"You've…shrunk." The red haired woman said surprised, only to be quickly replaced with confusion.

"Doctor, I don't understand."

"This is Raven Amy, but right now she'll fit into the category of runaway orphan, or orphan runaway, whichever one you like. For her she's only just met us. She's fifteen." The Doctor ended looking at Amy intently. _How did he know my age? _Raven thought.

Surprise filtered across Amy face again. Raven felt someone's hand grasping her own. She looked down to see River at the other end. "You should sit down," she said, "And finish that drink."

Raven slowly nodded, silently sitting down.

"Wow, she looks older than fifteen." The other man said gazing up and down her.

"She would Rory." The Doctor answered.

"Sooo," Amy said changing the subject, "What's happening then, 'Cause you've been up to something." She gave a small smile, The Doctor forcedly giving one back.

"I've been running...Faster than I've ever run and I've been running my whole life. Now it's time for me to stop…And tonight I'm going to need you all with me." Raven watched all their faces, Amy and Rory's were concern and River's was as if she suddenly realised something. The Doctor's looked slightly sad.

"Okay," Amy said, "Were here. What's up?"

"A picnic. No I meant a trip, somewhere different, somewhere brand new."

"Where?" Amy asked.

"Space," he answered, "…1969." and gave an all-knowing smile.

* * *

They were at Lake Silencio, the sun slowly coming to evening. Having what the Doctor had said they would, a picnic.

"Napoleon threw me this bottle," The Doctor says examining the wine bottle. "…Well I say threw…Salut!"

"Salut!" They all answer said together clashing wine glasses, or in Ravens case sparkly grape juice.

"When are we going to 1969?" Rory asked.

"And since when did you drink wine?" Amy also asked.

"I'm 1103. I must have drunk it some time." The Doctor said, taking a gulp, only to spit it out narrowly missing Raven.

"Eh it tastes horrid. Sorry Raven." He added afterwards. Raven gave a nod showing that she accepted the apology.

"1103," Amy said, "You were 908 the last time we saw you."

"And you've put on a couple a pounds; I wasn't going to mention it." The Doctor said finding it all personal.

"Who's that" Amy suddenly asked staring off into the distance.

"Who's who?" Rory asked looking to where she looked.

"Sorry, what?" She said taking a sip from her wine.

"What did you see? You said you saw someone?" Rory asked concerned.

"No I didn't." She put her wine down.

"Ah," The Doctor said pointing up at the sky, all heads turned in his direction facing the moon. "Look the moon. Look at it. Of course you lot did a bit more than look at it, didn't you? Big, silvery thing in the sky…You couldn't resist it. Quite right."

They all smiled at this munching on their food, only Raven didn't. She wanted so badly to leave. She was itching to just jump up and fly away and forget about everything. But something in the back of her brain nagged her, telling her to stay. Something else told her if she did leave, it would all go wrong and Raven didn't understand where that thought came from.

Rory had a sudden spark, "The moon landing was in '69. Is that where were going?" he leaned forward, waiting for a replay. But like most of the time he didn't get the answer he wanted.

"You humans, a lot happened in 1969 than anybody remembers." The Doctor said more to himself. "Never thought I would be done saving you."

"What did you mean by humans?" Raven asked curious.

"I'm an alien." The Doctor said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, or apparently now the universe.

"Well why don't you look like one?" Raven said not believing him.

"That's because we happen to look the same. And just so you know we came first." The Doctor waggled his finger in front of her face, making Raven go cross eyed.

"Yep you're definitely an alien." Raven said.

"Wait, what? What do mean by that?" The Doctor said startled, by her reaction.

"Who's he?" Amy asked, drawing all there gazes towards a vehicle with a man getting out. Raven could see the man looked old.

The Doctor stood up, waving at the man, who answered with his own wave.

"Oh my god." River suddenly breathed, staring out towards the lake, getting up from her sitting position. Everyone else following.

Raven looked towards the lake, to see an astronaut standing on the edge of the lake. Then suddenly something appeared, right behind the astronaut startling Raven so much she staggered backward, into River. "What's wrong?" River asked concern spreading her features. Something was wrong, but it wasn't what River was asking. It was the fact nobody else had reacted to the thing that appeared. Not one of them had moved. It had a pair of huge black wings on either side of the humanoid shaped looking thing. It was covered up from head to toe in a black cloth; the ends flowing gently in the wind. What scared Raven the most was the fact she had seen it before, many times before.

"You all need to stay back. Whatever happens now you do not interfere, clear?" The Doctor said to the others. He walked towards the astronaut.

The Doctor and the astronaut stopped on the edge of the beach and faced each other, the other thing hadn't moved at all. It seemed to gaze at Raven boreing into her soul, it felt like that the thing new everything about her…Everything.

"It's an astronaut, that's an Apollo astronaut in a lake." Rory unnecessary pointed out, but just as Raven thought failing to point out the other thing as well.

"I know." Amy answered him.

Rave could see that both the astronaut and The Doctor were chatting. The Doctor was clearly trying to prove something to the astronaut. Then his head went down and one of the astronaut's hands rises up. "What's he doing?" Amy asked, just before a huge green light struck The Doctor. Making him flung across, the loud bang it emitted still rung inside Raven's ears. Raven ran forward as faster her legs could carry her. Then the cloth being stood in front of her, moving faster than Raven thought possible, holding out its arm stopping her from going any closer towards him.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted starting to run forward to follow Raven. Raven heard another bang echo the beach, but her focus was now on Amy.

"Amy stay back!" Both River and Rory grabbed her arms pulling her away, only to look up and see The Doctor on the floor, his hands and face surrounded by a golden shimmer. He looked towards them his face a mixture of guilt and sadness.

"I'm so sorry." Only Raven heard him, the others to far away.

He stood up and spread both his arms out, the golden glow encasing his body. Getting lighter and lighter…BANG. The Doctor's body fell over backwards, completely lifeless.

"Noo! Doctor!" River cried letting go and running forward towards his body. The astronaut turned away and returned to the murky depths of where it came from.

They all rushed past Raven, who hadn't moved. She had seen death before, to many times. She would rather stay where she was. It always caused too much pain. The mysterious figure was gone now, disappeared as soon as The Doctor hit the ground, it must have known she wouldn't move.

They gathered around his body now, Amy sobbing demanding to know from River, who had some sort of device out. It looked like she was scanning him. Rory was bent over just as anxious, looking from the dead form of The Doctor to River. River suddenly stood up, marching towards the edge of the lake, pulling out a gun and firing at the retreating astronaut.

"Miss Crow." A voice said beside Raven.

The old man looked at her with sad eyes as well; he must have known The Doctor too. He gestured towards the others and they both made their way down.

"River he can't be dead," said a sobbing Amy hugging her knees. "It's not possible."

River kneeled down onto the floor next to the body. "Whatever that was, it killed him in the middle of his regeneration cycle. His body was already dead… He didn't make it to the next one."

Amy refused to acknowledge and between sobs said, "But…maybe he was a clone…or a duplicate…or something."

"I believe I can save you sometime." The old man said stepping forward, taking off his cap.

"That most certainly is the Doctor…and he's most certainly dead…He said you would need this."

He placed a gasoline can on the ground, it hit Raven quickly what they needed to do.

"Gasoline." Rory said.

"Oh…" River said her face showing complete understanding. "A Timelords body is a miracle, even a dead one. There are whole empires out there that would rip this world apart for just one cell. We can't leave him here, or anywhere."

Amy lent over the Doctor's body, "Wake up…come on wake up…you stupid bloody idiot." She said through choked sobs.

Raven felt she should be doing something that meant she was upset, but she wasn't. He had known her, but she doesn't know him. She had nothing to be upset about.

"What do we do Rory?" Amy said.

All their faces with grim with sadness, Rory didn't know how to answer, but River did.

"We've his friends. We do what all The Doctor's friends do" She bent down picking up the gasoline. "As were told."

"There's a boat." Rory said drawing everyone's attention towards it.

"If we're going to do this…let's do it properly." He said, looking at them all.

Raven looked down at The Doctor's body as Amy started crying again. Because he was right. Everybody deserved a funeral.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter, yay! **

**So what did you think? Did you like it? Then tell me why? If you didn't, tell me why as well. Then I can improve to make it more enjoyable to everyone!**

**Review.**


	2. To Trust Or Not To Trust

**Hello again! Thanks to the person who reviewed this story! You are the best!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who, but Raven's mine! **

**Right to the story-**

The boat burned brightly, darkness starting to take over. It floated gently in the lake, everyone's gazes out towards it all words of what to say lost. Rory trudged back to them all, him being the one to send The Doctor on his last journey. Coming to stand in front of Amy, her face lost in her mind.

"Who are you?" River asked turning to look at the old man. "Why did you come?"

All eyes turn to him, "the same reason as you." He said bringing out a blue envelope.

River looked at it, and then brought her own out. Raven did the same, bringing out her own.

They compared envelops, each exactly the same, except that the old man had the number 4 on he's, River a 2, and Raven had a 2 ½.

The old man smiled and then nodded to each one in turn, "Doctor Song… Amy…Rory…Raven.

I'm Canton Everett Delaware the third. I won't be seeing you again, but you'll be seeing me."

He put his blue cap back on, nodded at River and turned round picking up the gasoline as he went.

All their gazes followed him all the way back to his car, until River broke the silence. "Four."

"Sorry what," Rory said, still not with what is going on.

"The Doctor numbered the envelopes."

They walked back into the Café River talking as the entered, "You were three, Raven was two and half, I was two and Mr Delaware was four."

"So?" Rory asked.

"So, where's one?" River said.

Amy paused against one of the seats, her hand resting on one. Raven made her way to the furthest seats and plonked herself down, not aware of where she sat. Meeting strange people, one of strange people gets killed, by some other strange being, they have funeral of said strange person and are joined by some other person who seems to know Raven; someone else to add to her list. She should write a book about her strange life.

"So you think he invited someone else?" Rory asked.

"Well he must have. He planned all this to the very last detail." River said.

"Will you two shut up it doesn't matter." Amy said quietly.

The other two ignored her and kept on walking.

"He's up to something-

"He's dead." Amy interrupted River.

"-Space 1969 what did he mean?" River continued.

"You're still talking, but it doesn't matter." Amy said.

"Hey, it matter to him." Rory said walking towards her.

"So it matters to us." River finished.

"He's dead," Amy said faintly.

"But he still needs us…I know …Amy I know, but right now we need to focus." River said.

Rory grabs Rivers attention, pointing to where Raven was sitting. Another blue envelope, beside a bottle of coke, "look" Rory says.

River rushes over and smiles at Raven.

"What?" Raven said looking up confused.

"I don't know how you do that." River said.

"Do what?"

"Always manage to be at the right place at the right time."

"It's called practise." Raven answered.

"We should have a tracking device on you; we would always know where to be." River said smiling more.

"Or not to be," Raven added under her breath.

River doesn't hear the last comment, but picks up the envelope and holds it up to everyone else to see.

"The Doctor knew he was going to his death. So he sent out messages. So when you know it's the end, who do you call?"

"Friends," Raven said.

"People you trust." Rory finished.

"Number one," River shows the number on the envelope. "Who did the Doctor trust the most?"

The door behind her swung open, revealing another Doctor, a straw in his mouth.

He looks up and stares at them all in surprise, they all stare back in confusion and surprise.

He pointes happily at them, as River says "This is cold. Even by your standards, this is cold."

"Or hello, as people used to say." The Doctor said happily.

"Doctor," Amy said her voice filled with confusion.

"Just popped out to get my special straw," he holds the straw up, "it adds extra fizz."

Amy walks up to him not quite, believing he's there.

"You're okay, how can you be okay?" They twirl round each other.

"Of course I'm okay," He brings her into a hug, "I'm always okay, I'm the king of okay…oh that's a rubbish title. Forget that title. Rory the Roman," he releases Amy and hugs Rory, "that's a good title, hello Rory."

He lets go and turn towards River, "And Doctor River Song…oh you bad, bad girl. What trouble have you got for me this time?"

In response he receives, SLAP, nicely across the cheek.

"I'm assuming that's for something I haven't done yet?" The Doctor asks rubbing a now red mark on his cheek.

"Yes it is." River said fury covering her features.

"Good looking forward to it…Raven!" The Doctor says finally spotting her from unmoved positing at the table. Raven has been glued to the spot in surprise; she never had to deal with something like this before. It's a good thing really that some part of her brain had caught up with what was actually going on and manage to make her say, "Huh?"

"It's me! The Doctor!" The Doctor said gesturing to himself.

Raven stared at him, regaining her emotionless expression and said, "That's not a name."

"What?" The Doctor said, everybody else in the room shocked by her response.

That confused Raven more and just made her angry.

"The Doctor? What kind of a name is that? You don't even look like one. You look like a young man in old man's clothes? How do you know me? No one knows about me? Or should anyway."

Raven sat up from her sitting position, anger filling her gaze.

"The last people who found out died. Give me one reason why I shouldn't just kill the lot of you!" She shouted at them all, she was so angry for just going along with it. She should of just flew out of the very second, she wanted to. She didn't need any help; she had promised herself that after what happened last time, she wouldn't repeat it again. It would hurt so much; she wouldn't be able to cope.

The Doctor was shocked, beyond anything. His gaze fell over Raven taking every detail of her, his eyes scanning.

"Raven," he said calmly, "how old are you?"

"Why would you care?" She went straight up to him, "I'm just some kid off the street. What's it got to do with you?" She prodded him with her finger, her face as close as she could get, the fact being she was several inches shorter.

"More than you can think…Raven." The Doctor said sadly.

"Well, how much more?" Raven demanded.

"I-I can't tell you that." The Doctor stuttered.

"Why not?"

"You just have to trust me on that."

"Trust you? You just some weird man, who can't dress himself, at least I can grab decent clothes. Maybe not many, but decent nether less." Raven turned away from him and started to walk to the door out of here. She had enough; she was getting out of here.

"Wait! You can't leave?" The Doctor said frantically scrambling after her.

"You watch me!" Raven shouted back.

He managed to block the door with his body, which was to Raven a stupid idea.

"I know this seems stupid, but you can't leave." The Doctor said reading Raven's mind.

"Sure I can't." Raven replied sarcastically, grabbing his shirt.

"No really you can't. Because…" Raven could see The Doctor trying to find an excuse to use, his mind ticking.

"Because I want you to come with me," The Doctor stated.

That caught Raven off guard, "What do you mean come with you?" Her hands relax their grip.

"Well I meant with us! To see everything!" he gestured towards everyone else, who were stilled standing shocked by what had just happened.

"Everything?" Raven questioned.

"Yes everything." The Doctor answered plainly.

Then Raven remembered bits of what had been said before_ "They're both time travellers, they don't meet in the right order." "I'm an alien." "A Timelord's body is a miracle." _

"You literally mean everything. Don't you?" Raven asked shocked.

"Well…yes, what did you expect me to mean? Everything about a lemonade? Well actually that is part of everything, so you were partly right on a very small scale." The Doctor rambled on, before Raven's hand shut him up and pushed him back towards the others. Why she decided to go? Who could resist seeing everything?

"I don't understand. How can you still be here?" Rory asked poking The Doctor when he came within range, bringing everyone back to the reality before.

"I was invited, date, map reference. Same as you lot I assume otherwise hell of a coincidence."

"River what's going on?" Amy asked.

"Amy asked what age he is." River said her face expressionless.

"A bit personal," The Doctor muttered.

"Tell her, tell her what age you are." River said.

"909" The Doctor said.

"Yeah, but you said"- Amy began.

"Where does that leave us? Jim the fish. Have we done Jim the Fish yet?" River asked anxiously.

"Who's Jim the Fish?" The Doctor asked an amused expression crossing his features.

"I don't understand," Amy stated.

"Yeah you do," Rory began.

"I don't what are we all doing here?" The Doctor stated.

River looked at him saying, "We've been recruited. Something to do with space 1969." She looked to the others for conformation, Rory nodded in response.

"And a man called Canton Everett Delaware the third."

"Recruited by whom?" The Doctor said.

"Somebody who trusts you more than anything else in the universe," River said.

"And who's that?"

"Spoilers."

Raven didn't know what to say when she entered the TARDIS. The whole bigger on the insider thing, caught her totally by surprise. But then she had been surprised a few times today. Really any more surprises shouldn't bother her, since she would be expecting surprises from the amount of surprises she had already. If that did make sense.

The Doctor was extremely happy with her response and told her that many had gone the goldfish look before, but he loved seeing it every time. This hadn't amused Raven as much as the Doctor.

"1969 that's an easy one," The Doctor rambled as he flicked random switches, dancing around the TARDIS console.

"Funny how some years are easy." He stopped next to Amy "(Now 1482 full of glitches)" Only to do another lap of the console, while Amy disappeared below. "Now then Canton Everett Delaware the third, that's his name yeah. Now how many of those can there been? Well, three I suppose."

River disappeared after Amy, The Doctor confused turned to Rory.

"Rory, is everybody cross with me for some reason?"

"I'll find out," Rory said disappearing as well.

The Doctor continued to fiddle with switches and buttons, while Raven sat on the chair listening to the hushed conversation below, which he couldn't hear. She hung onto every word they said.

"Explain Raven again." Amy asked.

"The Raven above us is still a kid, not the adult version we know. This is for her the first time she's met us. How much do you know of Ravens past?" River asked.

"That it wasn't a happy childhood, that's all we got from her. She wouldn't say anything else." Amy said.

"It's a lot worse than that and even more so now." River said.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

"Remember at the lake, how she suddenly fell back into me?"

"Yeah," Rory answered.

"That was because of the astronaut." Amy said.

"No, that was sometime after we saw the astronaut. She saw something else that we couldn't see. And she knows we didn't see it. Didn't you see the confusion cross her face when I asked what was wrong? She hiding something, but it's going to be a while before we find out." River said with a sigh.

"Because it's Raven," Rory stated.

"Yes and we all know that Raven buries secrets deep." River said.

"I remember finding out about her wings, that was…well." Amy said drifting off.

"All we can do is wait and hope she actually tells us, but the way things are going now and the fact she barley knows us… It's going to be a long wait." River concluded. A pause drifted between them.

"Explain what's happen with The Doctor?" Amy asked changing subject.

"By the look on your face they must be saying something extremely important." The Doctor said breaking Raven out of her trance.

"No not really." Raven said pretending to sound bored.

"If I didn't know you so well, I wouldn't have known that you just lied. What did they say?" He asked bending over the console.

Raven paused not sure what to say, trust this man or not?

Trust for now. "They were talking about me."

"They would be." The Doctor said nodding.

"I understand so much, but I still…" Raven trailed off.

"Time," The Doctor began, "is a mish match of things plonked together. Things are always changing, being rewritten. Nothing is ever going to make complete sense. Some people get the better part and their lives aren't so complicated." He raised his head turning and walking towards Raven. "Others, like me, you, River, Amy and Rory get the more complicated parts. We never seem to meet in the right order. For you this is the first time you've met me. For me I have met you many times before. You've just got make do and get on with your life, with what you have. So don't try and think too much about it, even the best get headaches."

"Even you?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't count." He said childishly.

"As if," Raven said.

He ignored her comment, instead leaning over the side of the bar where he knew the others were.

"I'm being extremely clever up here and there's no one to stand around looking impressed. What's the point of havening you all?" He practically shouted at them.

He moved away back to the controls, missing what Raven heard the others say next.

"So you just slap him sometimes," River said.

"River," Amy pleaded, "we can't just let him…die. We have to stop it…How can you be okay with this?"

"The Doctor's death doesn't frighten me," River began, "nor does my own. There's a far worst day coming for me."

Silence followed River's words, Raven could only guess what their reaction are…shock? But what did River mean, there's a far worst day coming for her? Yes their time travellers, but what does it have to do with her? Raven still didn't completely understand.

**I thought Raven needed to have some sort of mental break down. Who wouldn't in this kind of situation?**

**Anyway was this good enough to supply your appetite?**

**Review and tell me why or why not?**


	3. Canton Everett Delaware the Third

**The next chapter…**

* * *

"Time isn't a straight line," The Doctor began walking around the console. "It's all bumpy wumpy. There's loads of boring stuff. Like Sundays and Tuesdays," He gritted his teeth, pulling a leaver, "And Thursday afternoons. But now and then there are Saturdays; big temporal tipping points when anything is possible." He moved around River coming to stand next to her, "The TARDIS can't resist them," he taps her nose, "like a moth to a flame. She loves a party so I give her 1969, NASA, because that's space in the sixties." He moves away from her to where the scanner is and starts furiously typing on what looked like a type writer. "And Canton Everett Delaware the third and this is where she's pointing."

They all crowd around the scanner looking at the results.

"Washington D.C April the 8th 1969. So why haven't we landed." Amy asked.

"Because that's not where were going." The Doctor said.

"Oh where are we going?" Rory asked surprised.

"Home, Well you two are. Off you pop and make babies and you Doctor Song back to prison." The Doctor said.

"You're in prison?" Raven asked interrupting The Doctor.

"Yes." River answered.

"Which one?" Raven asked curious.

"You wouldn't know it; it's in the 51st Century."

"Still stink of people?" Raven said.

"By then they can afford to keep the prison in a better manner." River said.

"Anyway…" The Doctor said, directing everything back to him, "Raven and I will head off to a biplane lesson I'm late for, in 1911. Or it could be knitting, knitting or biplane, one or the other."

The Doctor flopped down onto one of the seats his hand to his forehead. Unsure onto to what is going on everyone else slowly wondered to where he sat.

"What. A mysterious summons…You think I'm just going to go? Who sent those messages?...I know you know I can see it on your faces."

Everybody looked away from his gaze guilty.

"Don't play games with me. Don't ever think you're capable of that." The Doctor said.

"You're going to have to trust us this time." River said matching his gaze.

"Trust you?" The Doctor stood up, "Sure," He went right up to her face inches away.

"But first of all Doctor Song, just one thing. Who are you?"

River face remained emotionless. Raven didn't understand what they were talking about.

"Your someone from my future I'm guessing, but whom?" The Doctor scanned her features looking for clues.

"Okay, why are you in prison who did you kill? I love a bad girl me. But trust you? Seriously?"

"I trusted you," Raven said not liking how The Doctor treated River.

"That was different," The Doctor stated looking directly at her.

"No it wasn't," Raven said The Doctor stalking towards her now. "I didn't know you, but you knew me. Well by what I can gather between you and River it's exactly same circumstances. She knows you, but you don't really know her. You can't say anything, because I trusted you."

Raven felt angry. How can this man treat her like this when he was just in the same position? He doesn't deserve any right.

"Trust me." Amy said making him break contact with Raven and walk to her.

"You have to do this and you can't ask why." Amy said sternly.

"Are you being threatened, is someone making you say that."

"No"

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Swear to me, swear to me on something that matters."

A pause entered as Amy thought of what to say. Then she smiled briefly.

"Fish fingers and custard."

The Doctor searched her face for any lie then satisfied said slowly, "My life in your hands Amelia Pond."

He walked away, River turned to Raven and said "Thank you." Raven nodded in return gesturing she understood. While Amy made a sicking face at the thought of what she just did, Rory comforted her.

"So Canton Everett Delaware the third. Who's he?" The Doctor said.

Grabbing the scanner he pulled it towards them all. River fiddled around with some TARDIS controls then looking up at the scanner said, "Ex-FBI got kicked out."

"Why?" The Doctor asked.

River continued fiddling, and Raven came over looking at the scanner.

"Six weeks after he left the Bureau. The President contacted him for a private meeting." River said reading off the scanner. Amy and Rory peered at the scanner.

"Yeah 1969 who's President?" The Doctor asked.

"Richard Milhous Nixon." Raven answered instantaneously, and then frowned in confusion.

"Hang on how did I know that?" She asked herself.

Everybody else ignored her.

"Vietnam, water gate and there's some good stuff too." River carried on.

"Not enough," The Doctor said.

"Hippy," River exclaimed.

"Archaeologist," The Doctor said back then ran to some other part of the TARDIS.

"Okay," The Doctor said pulling what looked like random leavers, "since I don't know what I'm getting into this time. For once I'm being discreet. I'm putting the engines on silent."

He smiled at the others before pulling a leaver. The TARDIS whined in pain, making everyone grimace. Then River walked round and pulled the leaver back into its original position.

The Doctor appeared, "Did you do something?" He asked.

"No, just watching." River answered calmly.

The Doctor looked at her suspiciously before saying, "Putting the outer shell on invisible, haven't done this in a while, big drain on the power." He ran over to the other side and started pressing and pulling more leavers and switches.

"You can make the TARDIS invisible?" Rory asked amazed.

"Ha," The Doctor said flicking another leaver. Only to have all the lights go really bright and for the TARDIS to whine again.

River came over and flicked that leaver back into position while saying, "Very nearly."

The lights dimmed, the noise turned off.

"Did you touch something?" The Doctor questioned River coming to standing next to her.

"Just admiring your skills sweetie," River said innocently.

"Good…You might learn something. You too Raven." He said pointing at Raven.

This just confused Raven even more. She was going to have someone explain everything to her at one point.

"Okay," The Doctor said moving away.

River turned towards the others giving a look which reminded Raven of a naughty child and it was more directed to Rory and Amy, but why would she…

"Oh I can't check the scanner. It doesn't work when were cloaked. Um…Just give us a moment." The Doctor rambled on before running towards the doors, everyone followed.

He suddenly slowed down and turned to the others, "Woh, woh, you lot wait a moment. Were in the middle of the most powerful city, in the most powerful country on Earth," He was right near the door now, slightly opening it, "Let's take it slow." He disappeared behind it, leaving everyone else behind.

Rory suddenly turned towards Raven, "What did you mean when you said before, how did I know that?"

Raven scrunched up her nose, "Because I didn't."

This confused the rest and Amy said, "But you always know stuff like that. You've always have."

Raven was now as confused as the rest of them. "No, I suck at history, geography, maths…Practically any learning subject at school."

"Did you ever go to school?" Rory asked leaning on the railing.

"Once for a few years, didn't learn much. And then stuff happened and I left." Raven said, plonking herself on one of the chairs. She really didn't want to talk about, and hoped they had caught her tone.

Apparently not, "What stuff happened?" Amy asked coming up the stairs and standing next to the console.

"People…Died. People close to me…So I've been going from one place to another ever since. Then there's the fact I seem to be stalked by some guy in black cloth…Which I shouldn't of said…" Raven trailed off, the others frowning, except River who hadn't said a thing and was still standing in the same spot. Raven thought she would be the most interested to know. So why hadn't she said anything?

She was stopped from asking when the TARDIS suddenly gave a jolt, as if it had been hit. They all grabbed something to steady themselves from the impact.

"Every time," River said and proceeded to grab the scanner dragging it across to where they and plugging in some long cable.

All the while Rory said, "He said the scanner wouldn't work."

"I know," River said smiling, "bless!" A spark erupted where she plugged in the cable. They crowed around her. She then turned the scanner on, showing The Doctor on the floor being tackled by men in suits. "Ow, stop that. River have you got my scanner working yet?" He said in a strained voice.

"Oh I hate him." River said.

"No you don't" he said then shouted, "River make her blue again!"

River flicked certain parts of the console and they watched as the men faces went into shock, at the sight of the blue box, slowly letting go of The Doctor.

"What the hell is that?" The President said.

"Mr President," The Doctor said in an American accent, turning all their attention to him as well as their guns. The Doctor sitting on the President's chair carried on, "That child told you everything you need to know, but you weren't listening. Never mind though the answers yes, I'll take the case. Fellows the guns really, I just walked into the most secure office in the United States. Parked a big blue"-

Raven and River both ran to the door, followed quickly by Amy and Rory.

"Their Americans!" River said bursting out of the police box.

Raven came after and suddenly stopped, realising that they had actually moved. Her mouthed opened into once again into a goldfish impression. She really needed to talk to someone.

"Don't shoot, definitely don't shoot," The Doctor said in alarm getting out of the chair hands up.

The confused men kept switching between The Doctor and the new people.

"Definitely don't shoot us either, definitely not in need in getting shot." Rory said his hands up, everyone else following his lead, Raven manage to get out of her trance to put her hands up as well.

"Look, look we've got our hands up." Rory finished.

"Who the hell are you?" Nixon demanded.

"Sir, you need to stay back." The man with the brown suit said extending his arm out completely calm.

Nixon carried on talking, "But whom? Who are they? What is that box?" He frantically babbled.

The Doctor looked annoyed by this comment, "It's a police box can't you read?" He brought his hands down and carried on, "I am your new under covered agent, alone from Scotland Yard, code name The Doctor." Gesturing to the rest of us in turn he continued, "These are my top operatives, the Legs, the Nose, the Chick and Miss Robinson."

"I hate you," River scowled.

"The Chick?" Raven questioned raising an eyebrow.

"No you don't," he said to River then to Raven, "You're young and a bird it suits you." He put on a childish face. Raven was not impressed.

"Who are you?" Nixon said.

"Nah that's a boring question, who's phoning you, now that's interesting. Because Canton three was right that was a girl's voice, which means there's only one place in America that she can be phoning from." The Doctor said.

"Where?" Canton asked.

"Do not engage with the intruder Mr Delaware." Mr Peterson warned.

"You heard everything I heard its simple enough, give me five minutes to explain." The Doctor sat down on the chair again, "On the other hand, lay a finger on me or my friends and you will never ever know." He relaxed back into the chair as if it was his own.

"How did you get it in here?" Canton asked pointing at the box, "I mean you didn't carry it in?"

"Clever eh?" The Doctor said smug.

"Love it," Canton said.

"Do not complement the intruder!" Mr Peterson shouted.

Canton ignored him, "Five minutes?"

"Five," The Doctor answered.

"Mr President," Mr Peterson tried again, "this man is a clear and present danger-

"Mr President," Canton interrupted, "this man walked in here with a big blue box and four of his friends. And that's the man he walked past. One of them is worth listening to. I say we give him five minutes. See if he delivers."

"Thanks Canton," The Doctor said cheerfully.

"If he doesn't," Canton said eyeing The Doctor, "I'll shoot him myself."

The Doctor less cheerfully said, "Not so thanks."

"Sir I cannot recommend-

"Shut up Mr Peterson" Nixon interrupted. There was a slight silence as he made his decision.

"…Alright."

Canton turned to the Doctor, "five minutes."

The Doctor happy with the outcome started fiddling with the stuff on the President's desk, getting weird looks from everyone else.

"I'm going to need a swap team ready to mobilise, streets of maps covering all of Florida, a pot of coffee twelve jammy dodgers and a fez." He said smiling at everyone.

Canton took one look at him, "Get him his maps."

The Doctor looked crest fallen.

* * *

_**You did like it? Tell me why.  
**_

_**Didn't like it?**_

_**Tell me why also.**_

_**Just review what you think! **_


	4. Warehouse

**Thank you to all the amazing people who favorite and reviewed this story. It gives me inspiration to write more! **

**This chapters is longer than the others, so really enjoy. **

* * *

"Why Florida?" Canton asked The Doctor. Maps littered the room; Raven was sitting on the couch with Rory, while Amy sat on the opposite one. River was on the floor kneeling, studying some maps. The Doctor being The Doctor, was walking around the room picking up maps, then made his way to where the President sat on his chair, placing the map he carried on his desk.

"NASA, she mentioned the space man and that's where the space men live. Also… there's another lead I'm following." The Doctor explained.

Raven rested her head back, blocking out all noise. She still needed to get her head round the fact they had actually moved. Well for starters the TARDIS doesn't have any wings and everybody knows to fly you need wings, especially her. She felt her wings cramp up, she really needed to stretch them. She'll have to wait though.

"You look a bit young for an undercover agent?" Canton asked bringing her back to reality. She looked around finding no Amy.

"My first mission," Raven said laying her head back against the sofa.

"Still look to young." Canton said.

"We all started somewhere Canton." She answered.

The Doctor appeared beside him. "Really I'm very stupid sometimes; it would be a lot easier if I just came straight to you."

"What?" Raven demanded looking up at him.

"You are sitting on a map." The Doctor stated cheerfully.

Raven got up and looked to where she sat. A very flat map was underneath her.

"So?" She asked.

"You don't know do you? Or you just haven't noticed." The Doctor said grinning at her.

"I shall repeat myself. So?" Raven said folding her arms.

The Doctor bent down picking up the map and absentmindedly said. "Follow the bird. It always knows where to be."

"Why did you say that?" Raven asked startled.

"It's an old Gallifreyan saying to anybody who's lost or looking for something." The Doctor said holding the map up at awkward angles staring intently at it.

"Yeah but why did you say it?" Raven demanded more than asked.

The Doctor walked off towards the President's desk placing the map on it. Raven followed,

"Doctor," Raven said.

He sighed, "You have this thing that I don't understand, even though I've asked you multiple times and you won't answer, where you just ended up at the right place at the right time. And that's all I know." The Doctor finished looking back at the map.

"First the table and now the map," Raven muttered to herself, walking away, River than The Doctor, what the hell is really going on?

Ring, ring. The phone rang, everybody's attention drawn to it.

"The kid?" Canton asked.

"Should I answer it?" Nixon asked.

"Here!" The Doctor said excitedly, "The only place that call could be coming from. See obvious when you think about and I was right Raven." The Doctor said rather loudly to Raven. Ring, ring.

Raven ignored him. Than Amy appeared with one of the men in black and everyone peered over to see what The Doctor had spotted. Ring, ring.

"You sir are a genius," Canton said leaning over the map.

"Hobby," The Doctor said smugly. Ring, ring.

"Mr President answer the phone." Canton said.

Nixon slowly picked up the phone and with other hand put the tape recorder on. "Hello? This is President Nixon."

A scared little girl's voice answered, "It's here, the space man! It's here! It's gonna get me, it's gonna eat me!"

Raven ran to the TARDIS, opening the door and going inside.

She ran up the steps to the console, just as River, Amy, Rory, The Doctor and Canton entered. Canton just like she did before stopped when he realized that the dimensions were wrong, Rory stopping just behind him. The others rushed to the console, The Doctor setting the TARDIS into flight.

"Jefferson isn't a girl's name; it's not her name either." The Doctor rambled, "Jefferson, Adams, Hamilton, River or Raven?"

River and Raven answered, "The three of American's founding fathers."

"That's twice now," Raven complained to herself everyone else just smiled at her, knowingly.

"Lovely fellows, two of them fancied me." The Doctor said. Then carried on, "See the President asked the child two questions where are you and who are you. She was answering where."

He grabbed a random lever pulling it and then proceeded to run around the console.

"Where would you find three big historical names like that?"

"Where?" Amy asked.

He landed the TARDIS, "Here."

"Come on!" he ran to the doors everyone else behind him. They stopped short, a forgotten Canton complete confused standing in their way.

"It's a…"

The Doctor turned towards Rory, "You're taking care of this." He pushed through them both while Rory complained, "Why is it always my turn?!"

By then Raven was out of the door, into what looked like an abandoned warehouse. She turned her torch on.

"Where are we?" Raven asked.

"About five miles from Cape Kennedy Space Centre," The Doctor said waving an American flag and sitting in a chair. "It's 1969, the year of the moon, interesting don't you think?"

"But why would the little girl be here?" Amy asked.

River picked up the phone and put it to her ear, before putting it down again.

"I don't know lost maybe? President asked the little girl where she was." The Doctor said and makes his way to the window opening the blinds. "And like any lost little girl would do. She looked out the window."

Raven saw the names outside the window on a street lamp.

"Streets! Of course street names." Amy exclaimed.

"The only place in Florida, probably in all of America, with those three street names on the same junction. And it was the map that Raven was sitting on." He glanced a smile at Raven, whom just rolled her eyes. He then turned to River.

"And Doctor Song you've got that face on again." The Doctor said smirking.

"What face?" She asked.

"The 'he's hot when he's clever' face."

"This is my normal face."

"Yes it is."

"Oh shut up."

"Not a chance."

Following River, Raven turned to Amy and whispered quietly, "Are they always like this?"

Amy smiled, "Yep."

"How do you cope?" Raven asked.

Raven could see that Amy was stifling a laugh, "You just do," she said.

"Miss Crow? You not making fun of River and I are you?" The Doctor asked horrified, appearing next to them.

"Hmmm no." Raven said becoming interested in a particular area her torch shined on. Amy had to cover her mouth from laughing.

The Doctor eyed her before River said, "It's a warehouse of some kind, disused."

"You do realize that this is most certainly a trap?" The Doctor said.

"I noticed the phone yes." River answered.

"What about it?" Amy asked.

"It was cut off, so how did the child phone from here?" River answered.

"Okay, but why would anybody like to trap us?"

"Ah let's try to see if anybody tries to kill us and work backwards." The Doctor said.

They walked on through the deserted warehouse, and then she stopped abruptly noticing something where her torch flashed in the distance. Everyone else noticed that she had stopped.

"What do you see Raven?" The Doctor asked cautiously. She could see the outline of the impossible astronaut and it was watching them.

Raven stared at the astronaut, it seemed to look directly at her before turning around and wondering away.

"I'll be back in a moment," Raven said before rushing after the astronaut.

"Hey where are you going?" She heard Canton call.

"Canton don't worry about it, she'll come back." The Doctor said, why would the Doctor say that? Raven thought, but quickly dismissed it. She needed to find that astronaut.

Raven rounded the corner she saw the astronaut go, but it wasn't the astronaut she found.

The being in the black cloth stood menacingly in front of her, how it manage to see through it was beyond Raven.

"Who are you?" She asked timidly feeling herself rigid up in fear her eyes instantly dancing to see a clear way out.

"Someone important," It said its breath horse and ragged. But now Raven could her that it was male.

"But who?" Raven took a step back.

He took a step forward, "You must…look after her." He said no emotion visibly on his clothed face.

Raven took another step back ready to run she was so scared, "look after who?"

"The little girl… you must. But…remember that the older one…is here too." He had trouble talking as if each word were poison in his mouth.

"The older one?" Raven could barely get the words out of her mouth, she was shaking so badly.

"Yes…River Song." He said

"What do you mean?" Raven asked, her heart was hammering now, but curiosity kept her there.

"They are the same person…The little girl and… River Song."

"How can they be?" He leaned forward inches away from her face, his breath smelling like rotting flesh. Raven cringed at the stench.

"Look…after her…" He disappeared, his voice trailing off into nothingness.

That's when Raven's legs took their own cord and sent her running, running right back to everyone else. They all looked at her startled, The Doctor asked, "Are you alright?"

Raven voice was caught in her throat, but she managed a nod.

"No, you've not alright. You've wings are out." He said staring just passed her.

They were, at full span. It was a natural reflex that she thought she had overcome. While other people ran away, Raven would fly away. She could tell by looking at The Doctor's face that he was thinking it scared her that much. "You-you have…wings," A very shocked frozen Canton said.

Raven found her voice and marched over to Canton, "Consider yourself lucky. Most people never see them." She prodded him with his finger, giving him a cold stare.

Canton eyes were still fixated on her wings, "They are beautiful…" He said trialling off lost at their magnificence.

They were and Raven was very proud of them, each wing was a soft brown on the shoulders out, from then on they were black, only the tips were different coming out as pure white. Raven folded them back in, concealing them from sight.

They all carried on walking (Canton stealing glances at Raven's back) until they came across a very alien torture looking thing. It really did not look very inviting the way bits of it oozed off the top down long cords dangling aimlessly. The flat stone underneath gave the impression something was put there.

Confirming Raven thought's River said, "Its non-terrestrial, definitely alien. Probably not even from this time zone."

They etched closer, scanning everything in sight. Until they found stuff that looked like it was from the Space Centre?

"Which is odd, because look at this!" The Doctor said, rummaging through all the bit and bob inside a crate.

"Earth tech, contemporary," River said surprised.

"It's very contemporary, cutting edge. This is from the Space Program." The Doctor said picking up a helmet excitingly.

"Stolen?" River asked.

Amy turned to her, "What, by aliens?"

"Apparently," The Doctor said before putting the helmet on acting like a five year old, in Raven's opinion.

"But why? I mean. If you could make it all the way to Earth, then why steal stuff that can barely make it to the moon." Amy asked confused.

River walked back to the alien torture thing, inspecting it.

"Maybe because its cooler," The Doctor said inside the helmet then opened the screen. "Look how cool this stuff is!"

"Cool aliens?" Amy said not believing him.

"Well what would you call me?" The Doctor asked.

"An alien," she answered.

"Oi!" The Doctor said taking off the helmet.

Raven went over to River.

She whispered quietly, "You've the little girl?"

River looked shocked about to say something, but Raven put her hand over her mouth, then saying herself, "I realised that if you did know and you hadn't said anything that there is a reason. I just wanted to see if you were."

River stared at her for a few seconds then smiled saying, "Thank you," under her breath.

Raven smiled back and then wondered off as Amy arrived; she knew River would want to ask how she knew. But that would have to wait.

Raven scanned the area, shinning the torch into every nook and cranny looking for the astronaut or little girl. Until Rivers voice distracted her.

"Doctor, Raven look at this,"

The Doctor and Raven made their way over to River. She, bending down lifting the hatch.

"Now where does that go?" The Doctor asked peering down the dark tunnel underneath.

"There's a network of tunnels running under here," River said scanning it.

"Life sighs?" The Doctor asked.

"No, nothing that's showing up," River answered looking at her scanner.

"Those are the worst kinds," The Doctor mumbled.

River started climbing into it.

"Be careful," The Doctor warned.

"Careful? Tried that once, ever so dull," River said.

"Shout if you're in trouble," The Doctor said.

River smiled cheekily, "Don't worry, I'm quite the screamer…Now there's a spoiler for you." Her voice echoed as she disappeared underneath.

"What's going on here?" Canton asked.

The Doctor spun round, panicked, "Err, nothing. She just a friend."

Raven smiled knowing what Canton really meant. Rory moved forward whispering in his ear.

"I think he's talking about the possible alien incursion."

The Doctor tried to cover up his mistake with a smile, "Okay," He patted them both on the shoulder, while walking through, Rory shaking his head in disbelief.

They walked around picking up and looking through objects, Raven picked Amy's and Canton conversation from her place and pretended to examine some empty glass bottle.

"So…I was in a bar having a drink, tell me honestly. I'm still there," Canton asked.

Amy smiled, "'fraid not."

River's voice echoed through the warehouse, sounding a little out of breath every head turned to her. Amy making her way towards River.

"All clear, just tunnels. Nothing down there I can see. Uh give me five minutes I want to take another look around."

The Doctor answered, "Stupidly dangerous."

"Yep I like it too." She proceeded to climb back in before turning to Amy to say something and for her to give a wink.

Raven was next to The Doctor and Rory and The Doctor asked Rory, "Rory would you mind going with her?"

"Yeah, a bit," he answered.

"Then I appreciated it all the more," He tapped Rory on the back, Rory looked defeated.

"I'll come with you," Raven said, bringing a smile to Rory's lips.

Then Rory shouted, "Hang on River, Raven and I are going too."

The climbed down quite away, to a stinking place, which in Raven's opinion had alien written all over it. With the same looking long thick cables she saw on the torture thing hanging from the wall. River was already down there, bending over looking ill.

"You okay?" Rory asked.

River quickly looked up shaking her head saying, "Oh, yes, just felt a bit sick. The prison food probably."

She brought out her scanner pointing it in a reasonable direction , "Okay, this way? What do you think?"

"Good," Raven answered, they slowly walked forward shining there torches in each direction checking for anything.

It was dark and mucky and Raven kept looking behind her thinking something was there. Rory was doing it as well, only River seemed to concentrate on getting a head.

"You keep thinking, you hear things," Rory said speaking Raven's thoughts

"It's interesting these tunnels are old, very old. How can they be old and nobody notice them?" River questioned.

"Maybe all those that find them have very bad memory?" Raven asked staring at some sort of gooey oozing stuff hanging from the ceiling.

"Maybe, most likely not, oh," River said.

There was a door it looked like a-

"It's a maintenance hatch," Rory said.

"It's locked, why do people always lock things?" River bent down annoyed grabbing something form her belt and putting it up to the door.

"What's through there?" Rory asked, River's gizmo giving a small beep as she turned it on.

"No idea,"

"Something bad?" Rory questioned,

"Most likely the case Rory," Raven said watching River fiddle with the gizmo.

"You going to open it," Rory said, turning to check behind his back.

"Oh it's locked. How's a girl supposed to resist." River said, putting her ear to the device listening.

"Is this sensible!" Rory exclaimed being the only sane one around.

"God I hope not," River said grinning.

"You and The Doctor, I can kind of picture it," He said.

"Is it not that obvious Rory?" Raven said looking surprised at him.

"Well this is the second time I met her," Rory mumbled awkwardly.

Raven just smiled, "I bet Amy figured it out long before you."

"She has seen her more times than me. So she probably did." Rory agreed.

"Are you two married, you and Amy?" Raven asked.

"Yes," Rory said happily.

"You two keep a look out," River instructed.

They both faced away from her into the depths of the dark tunnels.

That's when Rory asked her a question, "What did you mean, when you said to Amy. There's a worst day coming for you." Rory looked back at her, River looking up at him.

"When I first met The Doctor, long, long time ago…He knew all about me. Think about that." She turned back to opening the door, "Impressionable young girl, then suddenly this man just drops out of the sky. He's clever and mad and wonderful. And knows every last thing about her…Imagine what that does to a girl."

Rory face displayed sadness, "I don't really have too."

River carried on, "Trouble about this is that it's a back to front. My past is his future…We've travelling in opposite directions. Every time we meet I know him more…he knows me less…I live for the days I see him…But I know that every time I do he'll be one step further away…The days coming when I'll look into that man's eyes…My Doctor," Her voice become so quiet you had to strain to hear, "And he won't have the faintest idea who I am…"

The lights on the door light unlock with a whirring sound, telling anybody that it was open.

River turns to them both, sadness in her eyes, "And I think it's going to kill me."

She stands open and pushes the handle down opening the door. They step in one after the other no words passing.

* * *

**Wonder what's going to happen inside? Well I know, but you guys will have to wait till next chapter!**

**Just review! Please!**


	5. Plan and strange Doors

** I do not own Doctor Who**

* * *

The place they found themselves in had alien written all over it. Four flashing panels surrounded a bright light metal pillar in the middle of the room, suspended half a meter above the ground. This joined to four spider leg like structures protruding out the top, holding the whole structure up. Underneath a thick metal circular slab gave a sturdy platform for the alien structure. It was clearly out-of-place, not fitting in with the rocky wall surrounding it. Looking ancient compared to what was in the middle of the place.

"What is this place?" Rory asked a question played on every ones lips.

No one answered. River stepped onto the metal slap. The lights suddenly started flashing and a warning noise filled the still air.

The scanner held out in front of her she said, "That's an alarm. Check if anything's coming."

Raven looked to Rory and he gave a nod before turning around back towards the door. Raven carried on towards River, who was now right up to the scary contraption walking around, checking every corner.

Rory's voice sounded, "There's nothing out there."

River stopped at one of the panels, Raven coming right up to her. She then proceeded to touch the panel and place her hand on the red glowing bulb that situated itself in the middle of the panel. Only seconds after she touched it, she pulled her hand quickly away and looked straight at the scanner. Raven craning to see, what she saw.

River then said disbelieving, "These tunnels'…There not just here, they're everywhere. There running under the surface of the entire planet. They've been here for centuries…"

Raven heard a crackling noise, like electricity and turned around to see Rory do the same thing, a dull light coming from behind the hatch. Raven run forward, just as the light expanded immensely, Rory standing straight in its path.

"Rory!" River shouted noticing the light as well running in to help.

Luckily Raven got there in time to pull Rory out-of-the-way, just as a bolt of electricity flew right where he had been. They ended up behind the wall next to the hatch, River joining them.

"Any ideas?" Raven asked, all their eyes fixed on to the hatch, adrenalin pumping through her system.

"It took them a while to build up power." River said thoughtfully, "If we could surprise them enough, so that they won't have time to power up. Then we should be able to get pass them."

"Should be?" Raven asked fearfully.

"That or we stay here and stay trapped," River said, her blaster appearing in her hands.

"Oh great more running," Rory grumbled.

"On the count of three," River said. "One…two…three!"

They sprinted through the hatch, into whatever lay behind it.

Only to appear next to the ladder, they had descended to come into the tunnels in the first place. All three exhausted.

"H-how did we end up here?" Rory asked confused puffing. "We had just gone through the hatch and then here?"

They all looked behind them; a glowing light started expanding in one of the tunnels.

"Run!" River shouted, running towards the ladder and climbing up it, Rory getting there first, followed by River then Raven.

"River, Raven! Come on!" Rory shouted from above, while they both got out of the tunnel.

They ran, meeting The Doctor, Amy and Canton coming down stairs, panicking just as much as they were.

"We've got to get out of here!" The Doctor shouted, "Back to the TARDIS!"

They started heading that way, only for Canton to say, "What the hell's going on!?"

The all turned to look at him, only to see the most horrific creature behind them. Raven felt all the memories in the tunnels come back to her. She knew now what happened there. She also knew she was going to forget.

"Look behind you!" The Doctor said desperately.

"There's nothing behind me," Canton answered.

"Look!" The Doctor said, "Look!"

Canton slowly turned round, to see the creature as it said, "_Canton._"

Canton froze, fear ebbing his features.

"Canton move!" River said.

He did, running with the others, weaving their way through the warehouse, straight back to the TARDIS.

The doors closed firmly behind them, everyone safely inside.

"What do we do now?" Amy asked leaning against the railing, trying to catch her breath. She wasn't the only one.

The Doctor didn't answer straight away, but drove the TARDIS first into the vortex. "We find out information," he plainly said.

"How are we going to get information, when we forget everything about them," Raven said sitting on one of the chairs around the console.

The Doctor paused for a few seconds, until running up the stairs disappearing to some other end of the TARDIS.

Only to come back grinning like a maniac. He carried in his hands…pens?

He went around to everyone except Canton and himself and gave them a pen each attached to string.

"Uh what are these for?" Rory asked studying the pen in his hands.

"Put these pens around your neck and every time you see one of the creatures. Mark it on yourself with the pen." The Doctor said.

"So we don't forget," Raven questioned realising what they were for.

The Doctor grinned, "Exactly."

"Wait, how come neither you nor me have one?" Canton asked.

"Oh because we won't need it," The Doctor said. "While Amy, Rory, River and Raven go off and find out about these creatures. We'll be in Area 52, keeping the fort."

"There isn't an Area 52," Raven said.

"Yes there is," the Doctor said seriously, "Ended up there once fighting off an alien race called the Viperox. It turned out they were at war with another alien species. It was a good thing I was there to sort it."

"You're so full of it," Raven answered.

"Well if I hadn't, the whole Earth would have been taken over by the Viperox." He said matter-of-factly.

Raven just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, but how do we find out about them? When we can't remember?" Amy asked. "Yeah I get the pen's idea, but that will only help if we want to record them."

She had a point Raven thought.

"That you'll all have to work out yourselves, right now we'll split you into pairs. Amy, Rory. Raven, River." The Doctor said pointing towards each pair, "Then maybe after a while you should split up. Or you can stay together." He looked directly at Raven and River at this and River answered with a slight nod.

"Okay I'll drop you lot off first and then me and Canton will continue with our part of the plan." The Doctor said flicking levers and pressing buttons on the TARDIS.

"What part of the plan?" Raven asked confused, "You only said what we were going to do not what you and Canton were?"

"Like I said before we'll be holding the fort," The Doctor said the TARDIS landing with a jolt. "Now off you go!" he said to Raven and River and pushed them both towards the door.

Raven grumbled, not happy with the outcomes, but still followed River outside the police box.

The first thing Raven noticed was the fact they were in a dark stingy alley and that's all she got from it.

"Where are we?" She asked River.

River brought out her scanner inspecting it, then answering, "Somewhere in the middle of New York."

"Oh great," Raven mumbled kicking a uninspected glass bottle.

"Been here before have you?" River asked wondering down one end of the alley.

Raven followed, "Yep not long before we met in that café. I was planning on going around the States since it was one of the few places around the world I hadn't been yet. Wanted a tour of the country really."

River nodded in mute response, then suddenly stopped. Raven looked around wildly looking for anything ahead that was…unnatural.

"How did you know it was me?" River asked quietly, doing what Raven didn't expect. She didn't turn round instead continued to look ahead.

Raven was wondering when she was going to ask, but then Raven hadn't actually thought how she was going to approach the subject with so much going on.

"Er…um well…I-I was told…" Raven trailed off fiddling with her fingers nervously.

"By who?" River asked instantly.

Raven hesitated thinking whether it was worth trusting River completely.

"By…the man…in the black cloth," Raven mumbled.

River turned to look at her smiling, "Oooh it's a man now is it?"

That was not what Raven was expecting.

"Well…ah…it sounded like a…man."

"Don't worry sweetie it is." River said grinning now.

"I actually don't see what's so funny about this," Raven said confused by how River was reacting.

"Your just sooo…young," River said her full attention directed at Raven.

"Young?"

"Yes…you just know so little...When I first met you, you knew so much about me and my…parents." River said looking slightly sad. "I was well…quite unpredictable then and yet you were one of the few people who seem to understand…things that…no one else did." She sighed to herself looking up into the dark cloudy sky, a full moon glistening. "You made it much more durable…back then."

Raven remembered what the cloth-man said for her to look after the little girl…and if River was the little girl, maybe Raven had a big part in River's childhood…?

"We should find some sort of base of operations if we're going to stay here," River said breaking Raven's thoughts, walking again. "A hotel should do fine."

Raven agreed and the walked off into the night.

The hotel they managed to get was very wealthy. All thanks to River whose hallucinogenic lipstick works wonders on pretty much every person on staff at the hotel. They both had a nice room to themselves with two separate beds and they both were fast asleep before they knew it.

Raven's eyes opened wide-eyed as a small thud echoed around the room. She looked to the clock to see the time as 3:15, meaning that she had been asleep for only three or four hours. She groaned, but was quickly silenced as the dull thud echoed around again. Her eyes scanned the dark room, her eye sight better than the average person, but nothing came into view. She sat up and looked towards River, whose body gave deep breaths still in deep sleep. Raven was pretty sure that River would have woken up if she had heard the noise as well. As the thought crossed her mind, the dull thud echoed around, but slightly louder than before. Raven crawled out of bed, grabbing her torch on her bedside table. She snuck out of the room quietly, turning her torch on as she entered the hallway. She left the door open and went down one end of the corridor as another thud sounded. It vibrated the floor ever so slightly. She followed it winding her way through the long hall, the sound getting louder as she took each step. Raven expected fear to take over and stop her from moving, but she felt none. She didn't feel herself... BOOM, her thoughts were interrupted by the thud, as it threatened to burst her ear drums. She clamped her hands over her ears, waiting for the sound to go away and when it did a door stood in front of her. It was old and cracked, all the other doors were much shinier and newer, but this one looked like it had been here forever. She reached over to the handle to pull it open, only for it to open for her. Boom, the thud bounced its way up the dark staircase, which lay foreboding in front of Raven. She took a tentative step forward-a hand clasped her shoulder dragging her back, before she could scream in fright, another hand covered her mouth, the other than wrapped its self around her holding her against a hard body. Then the familiar stench of rotting flesh breathed past her ear. The cloth-man talked in his gasping voice, "Don't…go…not saaaaffee." The last word almost came out as a hiss.

Raven was once again frozen in place, her mind trying to process what to do, a million thoughts flying through her head. The cloth-man turned slowly around now facing the way Raven came. He let her go and Raven quickly scrambled away so far only to turn around and look at him.

He stood there, frozen in place, his black cloth flowing ever so slightly in a non-existent breeze. His dark black wings twice his size, half the features missing and blood dripping in different places. He seemed so dead, he was a walking, talking mummy. The saddest one she had ever come across and she hoped not to meet anymore. A memory filtered across her mind, a memory that didn't feel her own.

A small girl lay down on a plain bed in a deserted bedroom drawing shapes on a piece of paper. She chatted sadly to no one particular.

"Ralf looked so hurt I-I had to do something. So I went and hit the other guy to make him stop hurting Ralf." The girl stopped colouring only to look up at the end of the bed as if someone was there. "And now I'm here in the naughty room, just because I was trying to stop Ralf getting hurt…It's not fair." She stopped speaking after that listening to something being said on the other side of the bed.

"How long has she been doing this?" A man wearing a white coat behind a tinted glass window said, watching the small girl talk.

"For as long as she has been here," A woman replied beside him. "I know imaginary friends are quite common at her age, but…there's something wrong with her's, it seems so real." The woman said staring at the girl, who now had gone back to colouring.

"In what way?" The man asked turning to look at the woman

"The way…when they hold hands it just seems so real and then there's the times when things have just floated across the room…I know it all seems mad…but I keep seeing it over and over. And it always had something to do with her." She now looked at the man, "This orphanage was created for children who didn't really fit in…I have never come across someone like her…She will say the most randomness' things…It's like she's from another world."

Raven opened her eyes to find the cloth-man still there in front of her. Where had that come from? Who were those people? She had no clue, but as she walked back to her and River's room, she knew that she will have to find out about that door and the man in the black cloth. Right now all she could say about him was that he was someone who cares…especially about her.

Raven opened her eyes River's voice echoing in her mind.

"Ah your wake good and I see you didn't bother changing," She said sitting opposite tying her hair into a bun.

"I've gotten used to it," Raven answered with a shrug getting out of bed. The cloths she wore were black and red and a grey pair of short, extremely dull.

River looked at her cloths sighing and mumbling something that rather sounded like, "Gotta take her out shopping." River then said louder, "Right we'll be going around town asking people if they have some sort of memory loss."

"I've got something better," Raven said remembering the door last night.

River looked at her curiously, "What?"

"There's a long forgotten door down the hallway a bit," Raven answered walking towards the door.

"When did you find this out?" River asked following her.

"Last night, there was this huge thudding noise…I'm surprised that you didn't her it." Raven said casually carrying down the hall.

River put a hand on her shoulder making her turn around, "Did you go inside?" She asked.

Raven shook her head, "No…I was stopped by…him."

River seemed to understand giving a nod before saying, "Right then let's go. Lead the way."

Raven smiled and walked onwards.

They reached the door it was exactly the same as before, old…boring. River quickly brought her scanner out.

"Nothing mysterious about it," she said frowning, "This is the same door?"

"Yep," Raven answered peering closely at it. In the light she could see the faded outline of colour.

River frowned at her response, before placing her hand on the door knob, "Let's open it and see shall we?"

Raven answered with a nod standing a bit back. River opened the door slowly, it answering with a creak. Raven took a tentative step forward peering inside, "Doesn't look any different the staircase is still there-"She didn't get finish, by then a sudden gust of wind had pulled her through, everything inside disappearing and becoming a never-ending abyss. As she fell, all she could hear was River shouting her name, but then that itself disappeared…

* * *

**Sorry for it being so long since I updated...**

**Don't worry I'll have the next one up real soon...I can actually promise that, so you won't be left to long on the cliffhanger. :)**

**Just review please!**


	6. Torchwood and Harriet Jones

Raven was falling…falling, the never ending blackness devoured her. Would it stop? She didn't know, it's just carried on…and on….and on. Then she hit something hard… something really hard.

"Raven!" Said an unfamiliar voice. Great some else she didn't know, but knew her.

She opened her eyes and a man stood over her smiling. He spoke again, his voice American?

"Wondered when you were going to appear and if you're here he won't be far behind."

The man still grinning helped Raven up, Raven wasn't sure if she could stand up. She had no idea what he meant through _he won't be far behind_.

"Right I'm going to take a look outside now, see what the surroundings are like. Gwen, Ianto look after Raven, she probably got a whack to the head there, falling through the vortex." He gave a dashing wink in her direction before letting go of her and running to a big iron wheel, which opened and he ran through.

The man Ianto? Steadied her and placed her on a chair, while Gwen ran towards computer screens powering them up, Raven took a careful look at her surroundings.

It was a mess, paper, bits of things she couldn't identify was everywhere. Computers hooked up, scatter almost as bad as the rubbish. She seemed ,from her bearing, to be somewhere underground.

"What happened here? An earthquake?" Raven asked putting a hand to what must be a huge bump to the side her head.

They were a bit busy staring at the computer, "A little bit bigger than South Wales." Ianto said.

"What was?" Raven asked lifting herself from the chair and making her way to the computer, leaning on the desk.

"The earthquake we just had," he answered her.

"You know what caused it?" She asked.

"No idea," Gwen said now typing on the keypad, then running to another computer, switching it on and then saying, "Oh my god. There's planets! In the sky!"

"Planets?" Ianto questioned. Then he looked over to her screen his eyes widening.

Raven followed their gazes and was as dumb struck as the rest of them. There were at least 26 planets in the sky she could see. How many others had life like Earth?

"You guys seen it yet?" The American man said coming back in the iron doors opening and then closing behind him.

"Yep," Ianto said.

"I'm going to ring Reece," Gwen said rushing to somewhere else in this place, presumably to get a phone.

The American man turned towards Raven, "Raven! How you been, it's been a while since I last saw you…You've…shrunk." He said surprised taking her looks in. "Your dressing like a teenager."

"I wonder why?" Raven said sarcastically. "Now who are you? I get the fact you know me, but this is my first meeting with you so what's your name?"

"Captain Jack Harkness." He answered flirtatiously, "You can call me Jack for short."

"Okay, where am I?"

"This is Torchwood; we investigate the strange and alien, mainly in Wales." He answered her with a hint of pride.

"So you're all at work right now then?" Raven asked smiling slightly.

Jack smiled, "You could say that and how old are you?"

"Fifteen," Raven answered.

"Wow, you look older for your age… Expected more pimples… Where did you come from?"

"Um I was in New York…then a fell through a door," Raven explained.

"Yep that sounds like you, being in trouble and then finding yourself in more trouble," He said grinning.

"Ianto," Jack said turning to Ianto his grin instantly fading, "Start looking up anything on that can tell us what's really happening"

Ianto did what he was told, Jack grabbed a computer himself.

Raven sat down the chair again. So she was in Torchwood…She had never heard that before…If she had managed to travel through space…Then why couldn't she of…A sudden idea pooped into her head.

"What year is this?" She asked.

"2008," Jack answered.

"Where was I in 2008?" Raven asked herself.

Jack cast her suspicious glance.

"Oh…," Raven said, surprise on her features.

"Oh what?" Jack asked confused as to what the girl meant.

"Different reality. I'm in a different reality…Well I think I am." Is that really possible? Raven thought. Well with the fact that time travel was, then this most likely true. She must asked the Doctor about it…

"What do you mean you think you are?" Jack asked.

Ianto suddenly laughed out loud, stopping Raven from answering.

"Ianto," Jack said sternly to him. Ianto quickly turned off whatever he had on.

He stopped laughing, "Yeah, it's funny though."

"Gwen come and see!" Jack shouted.

Gwen appeared above them phone in ear, "Reece, I have no idea, just stay indoors. Can you phone my mother? Tell her, um, I don't know. Just tell her to take her pills and go to sleep…I gonna come home as soon as I can. I promise… I love you, you big idiot…" She smiled than turned off the phone, coming down to the rest of them.

Jack started talking, "Someone's established an artificial atmospheric shell. Keep in the air and heat."

"Whoever done this wants the human race alive. That's a plus." Ianto said.

Raven was at the screen now with them, just as Gwen joined them.

"27 planets including the Earth," Ianto continued.

"No, but what's that," Gwen said pointing to the screen. Raven could see it too.

"That's not a planet."

"It looks artificial, something in the centre of the planets." Jack said.

"Do you think it could of done this?" Ianto asked.

"Most likely," Jack said.

"There's something else. Look whoever they are there coming into orbit." Ianto said.

Raven felt a shiver go done her spine, she had a feeling they were something bad…Really bad.

"3000 miles and closing, but who are they?" Gwen asked.

Jack had his phone in hand, it started ringing.

They all looked at it and then Jack answered.

"Martha Jones, voice of a nightingale, tell me you've put something in my drink." Jack said sarcastically.

Raven could just hear her voice (super hearing and all).

_"No such luck. Have you heard from The Doctor or Raven?"_ Martha said.

"The Doctor not a word, but Raven a definite yes. Except that is in itself a problem, she's very young." Jack said looking directly at Raven

_"How young?"_

"Oooh fifteen," Jack said.

_"She won't know me then, will she?"_ Martha asked her voice filled with sadness.

"She doesn't know me either, very early days for her. Where are you?" Jack explained then asked.

_"New York."_

"Nice for some."

_"I've been promoted. Medical director project INDIGO."_

"Did you get that thing working?"

_"…INDIGO's top secret, no one is supposed to know about it,"_ Martha sounded suspicious.

"I met a solider in a bar, long story"

"Where was that?" Ianto asked

"Strictly professional," Jack answered.

"1500 miles guys," Gwen interrupted, "and accelerating. Almost here."

Before anybody could talk, a voice came through all the speakers.

"Exterminate… exterminate…exterminate," it kept repeating itself over and over.

Jack's face spelled fear all over it.

"No…oh no."

"What is it, who are they? Do you know them Jack?" Gwen voice had fear printed plainly on it.

Raven thought Jack mustn't get frightened much.

Jack pulled them all in into a tight hug kissing them on their foreheads.

"There's nothing I can do… Raven won't recognise them…I'm sorry we're dead." Jack said.

"Their Daleks…" Jack said.

Suddenly all the alarms went off, bleeping and flashing, sending all Torchwood members to different positions.

Voices came from where Jack was distressed voices "Abandon ship! Abandon ship!"

"The Valliant's down!" Jack exclaimed from his computer.

"Air forces retreating in North Africa, Daleks in Japan." Ianto said from his computer, Jack came running over.

"We've lost contact with the Prime minister. Jack Manhattan!" Gwen shouted from her computer.

Raven felt useless, all she was doing was standing there, awkwardly. She didn't know how to help.

Jack ran to grab the phone on the desk, quickly making the call.

"Martha get out of there." Jack tried to be calm, but failed.

_"I can't Jack I've got a job to do."_ Martha replied.

"Their targeting military bases and your next on the list," Jack voice wavered towards the end.

There was no voice answer, they waited then heard Martha say,_ "But we can't use project INDIGO. It hasn't been tested. So we don't know if it works."_

Jacks face went frozen.

"What's project INDIGO?" Raven asked fearfully.

Jack didn't answer, instead they waited patiently for Martha to say something.

Nothing happened.

"Martha," Jack said, "Don't use project INDIGO it's not safe!"

_"But why me?"_ Martha asked someone else on the other side.

As Jack listened his face grew wide and fearful.

"Jack what's happening?" Raven asked she couldn't hear what was being said.

_"Bye Jack,"_ Martha said.

"Martha don't do it!" Jack shouted into the phone.

"Don't!" he gave a last strangled cry, before realising there was no one to answer.

He kicked the table in annoyance.

"What's project INDIGO?" Ianto asked concerned.

Jack was deeply depressed, "Experimental teleport, salvaged form the Sontarns…But they haven't got coordinates or stabilizations!"

"So where is she?" Gwen asked.

Jack looked at them his face etched with fury and sadness. "Scattered in the atmosphere. Martha's down."

Nobody said a word, but shocked they were. Raven didn't know Martha and she felt like she was back at Lake Silencio feeling that awkwardness of not feeling sad. Because just like before the person who died knew her, but she didn't know them.

They sat around the Hub in their own sorrow, Raven wasn't sure if she could go back to The Doctor. She didn't know where he was.

Jack came and sat next to her on the couch she sat on.

"It must be all a shock to you."

She looked up at him and saw someone older than they look.

"Yeah…Well by now, I'm sort of use to it. I may have not been travelling long with him. But I get the gist of things," She said.

"Yeah… How long have you been travelling with him?" Jack asked out of curiosity.

"Um a couple of days," Raven thought.

"How did you meet him? You've never told me, but I never knew why."

"He appeared before me at a café in Utah, I was passing through. He and River Song." She gazed up.

"Who's River Song?" Jack asked, "I've never heard of her."

"She and him…They meet in the wrong order and it seems I'm with them. I think River's known me longer than The Doctor, she seems to know me better…But I still don't understand why, or what, the basic questions." Raven finished.

Jack nodded, "Sounds like a tricky person."

"No…not tricky…just…energetic," Raven said smiling.

Voices came over the speakers saying pretty much what was going on outside.

Then this voice seemed to crackle through, Gwen got up and made her way to a computer, saying "Someone's trying to get in touch."

"The whole worlds crying out, just leave it." Jack said.

That's when an angry female voice sounded "Captain Jack Harkness shame on you!"

That got everyone's attention.

"Now stand to attention sir!"

"What, who is that?" Jack said, every one now around where Gwen is standing.

A woman became clear on the screen holding up a wallet showing her ID.

"Harriet Jones former Prime minister."

"Yep I know who you are," Jack said.

"Well I don't," Raven stated, "I never heard of her."

Harriet's face lit up at her voice, "Miss Crow, it is an honour to meet you again and you've…shrunk."

Raven just felt really confused, "Since when did everyone know my name? I swear everyone seems to know and why does everyone say I've shrunk? I'll have you know I'm tall for my age!"

Jack just grinned, saying "Wait until you find out why. It will blow you away." Raven looked at him annoyed.

"Sarah Jane Smith of Banner road, are you there?" Harriet asked.

"Good, now let's see if we can talk to each other." Harriet continued, her face concentrating, her arms moving typing probably.

"The fourth contact seems to be having trouble getting through. I'll just boost the signal."

There was a few seconds silence until, "Hello?" Said Martha.

"Ha ha Martha Jones," Jack said completely surprised and happy. "Martha where are you?"

"A guess project INDIGO was clever than we thought. One second I'm in Manhattan, next second. Maybe INDIGO tapped into my mind, because I ended in the one place I wanted to be"

An older woman came into view, she had the same features as Martha, so Raven guessed she was her Mother.

"You came home," The woman said, "At the end of the world you came back to me."

They both smiled at each other.

"But then all of the sudden, it's like the laptop turned itself on?" Martha said.

"It did, that was me," Harriet then proceed to hold up her ide "Harriet Jones former Prime Minister."

"Yes, I know who you are," Martha said smiling.

"I thought it was time we met at the current crisis. Torchwood this is Sarah Jane Smith."

"I've been following your work. Nice job with the silthleen." Jack said.

"Yeah, well I been staying away from you lot," she nudge her head over to the boy standing next to her, "too many guns."

"All the same, might I say looking good ma'am," Jack said.

"Really, oh," Sarah Jane said surprised dazzled.

"Really not now captain," Harriet said annoyed, "Martha Jones former companion to The Doctor and of course Miss Raven Crow who I don't really know much about?"

"I would like to keep it that way all the same. Less people know the better." Raven said popping back into view again.

"You've…shrunk." Martha said.

Raven was really annoyed now, "I thought Jack told you how old I was?"

"He did, but I wasn't expecting you to be that size. Anyway how did you find me?" Martha asked quickly changing the subject.

"This ladies and gentleman is the sub-wave network. A sentiment piece of software program to seek out anyone and everyone, who could help to contact The Doctor." Harriet said.

"What if the Daleks can hear us?" Martha said her voice quietening down as if she expected them to pop out and kill them all.

"No that's the beauty of the sub-wave, it's undetectable." Harriet said pleased with herself.

"And you invented this?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I developed it. It was created by the Mr Copper foundation."

"Yeah, but what we need right now is a weapon. Martha back at Unit, w-what did they give you? What was that key thing?" Jack asked.

Martha held up the key thing, "The Hostohargan key."

Raven had no idea what that was and a very cross Harriet said "That key Miss Jones is not to be used under any circumstances."

"But what is a Hostohargan key?" Jack asked.

"Forget about the key and that's an order!" Harriet said dismissing the subject. "All we need is The Doctor."

"Excuse me Harriet, see the thing is you're looking for The Doctor didn't he dispose of you?" Sarah Jane asked.

"He did and I wondered about that for a long time, whether I was wrong. But I stand by my actions till this day, because I knew that one day the Earth we'll be in danger and The Doctor would fail to appear. I told him so myself and he didn't listen."

"But I've been trying to find him, The Doctor has my phone in the TARDIS, but I can't get through."Martha said.

"That's why we need the sub-wave, to bring us all together. Combine forces The Doctor's secret army."

Then Jack had an idea, "Wait a minute, we boost the signal. That's it. We transmit that telephone number through Torchwood, using the power through the rift."

The boy next to Sarah Jane interrupted him, "And we got Mr Smith he can link up with every telephone exchange on the Earth, we can get the whole world to call the same number all at the same time. Billions of phones all calling out at once."

Jack grinned, "Brilliant…who's the kid?"

Sarah Jane said, "That's my son."

Ianto suddenly pushed through Jack and Raven to say, "Sorry, hello, Ianto Jones. Um if we start transmitting, then the sub-wave network is going to become visible. I mean to um the Daleks."

"Yes," Harriet agreed, "and they'll trace it back to me, but my life doesn't matter. Not if it saves the Earth."

Jack saluted to her, "Ma'am," he said respecting her.

"Thank you Captain, but there are people out there dying on the streets…Now enough of words, let's begin." Harriet finished, turning herself to look to something else, arms moving. And everyone else followed her lead.

Raven sat down and watched as the whole Torchwood team ran from computer to computer setting everything the needed. She felt extremely useless.

"Rift power activated!" Jack shouted.

"All terminals coordinated," Gwen said she then preceded to grip a long cable pulling it out.

Ianto then grasped the end going over and plugging it in to a long pillar of technology.

"That's not going to light; give it everything we've got!" Ianto shouted as the buzz of the machine was heard.

They ran each to another computer typing furiously onto the keypads. Jack turned to a very feeling useless Raven. "Why not you be the one to send it," he said with grin.

Raven smiled, "Yeah!"

"Come on then," he said. Raven jumped up and ran over with Jack to the pillar.

"When I say push this lever down, got it?" Jack said putting her hand on the lever she was meant to do it on.

Raven nodded in response.

Jack ran over to another computer studying it, then turning to Raven, "And…sending!" He shouted giving Raven the que.

She pushed the lever down and was awarded with a bright light flaring up around the pillar and another and another, going right to the top and out calling The Doctor.

Explosions suddenly started happening as the strain was coming to much for Torchwood, making anyone duck for cover if they were too close.

Suddenly Gwen's face went grim, and then said, "Harriet our source is locked on to your location. They've found you."

Everybody looked at her knowing what was going to happen next.

"I know," Harriet said, "I'm using the network to mask your transmission, keep going!"

Then they heard the sound of a monster and the sound of something exploding from Harriet's side.

"Exterminate!"

They all kept going trying not to think about what awaited Harriet.

Her voice suddenly echoed out, "Captain I'm transferring the sub-wave network to Torchwood. You're in charge now and tell The Doctor from me that he chose his companions well. It's been an honour, especially you Miss Crow I never thought I would have the privilege of meeting you again."

She smiled sadly before rising from her chair to meet her death.

Harriet spoke again except to some other force, "Harriet Jones former Prime Minister."

"Yes," came the rough voice of a Dalek, "we know who you are."

"And you know nothing of any human and that will be your downfall." She said bravely.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek shouted a blinding green light filled the screen before cutting off Harriet's end.

* * *

**See told you it wouldn't be long!**

**Please Review!**


	7. He's Not the Doctor

**I don't not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

They all stood there in silence, remembering a brave woman. Then the screen that was Harriet's started to flicker and a voice coming over the line, one Raven didn't recognise.

"Some kind of sub-wave network…"

A man with spiky hair and a red haired woman next to him appeared on the screen Raven didn't recognised where they were.

She looked to the faces of everyone else happiness enveloped their features. This wasn't The Doctor so who was he?

"Where the hell have you been!" Jack shouted at them. "Doctor, it's the Daleks!"

Gwen suddenly made a comment, "Ooh he's a bit nice, I thought he would be older."

Then everyone was talking trying to explain to this man what was happening. Raven had had enough, she didn't know who this man was, and they were calling him Doctor. But he wasn't The Doctor.

She decided to state what she saw, "He's not The Doctor."

Everybody instantly shut up and they all turned to her. "What do you mean he's not The Doctor?" Jack asked surprised.

"The Doctor looks completely different." Raven stated.

"But it is me! Raven!" the man supposable The Doctor said. "The Doctor!"

"No you're not, The Doctor has black hair not brown spiky hair. He also dressed differently. Since when did he wear a suit? And Amy and Rory aren't their either ; nor River."

"You know Professor Song?" the man said surprised.

"Yes and since when was she a Professor? She only has gotten as far a Doctorate." Raven said confused.

"How old are you?" the man asked calmly, seeming to know how this worked.

"What is with people and asking my age? Everybody's doing that. They even all managed to say I've shrunk, right before they ask?" Raven demanded.

"Just tell me how old you are," the man said calmly again.

"She's fifteen Doctor," Jack said before Raven could open her mouth again.

The man looked stunned and just looked back at Raven his mouth hanging out. The red haired woman was equally surprised, but managed to say, "Why are you so surprised?" She asked.

The man regained himself, "This is the youngest I've ever met her."

Raven stubbornly walked off the screen so they couldn't see her. Her life had already been a mess, but this was just going too far. How can he and the Doctor be the same man? They were nothing alike.

The others watched knowing that interfering wasn't the best option.

"Raven…" Came the man's voice, "I can prove it to you that I am The Doctor."

"Prove it then," Raven answered sitting down on a chair well away from the screen. Not wanting to look at the imposter.

The man took a deep breath, "You once told me about, Geneva and Simon Tiddle."

Raven felt herself go rigid. She had never told a soul about them. No one but her knew who they were.

"I'm so sorry." He said his voice filled with sorrow, "They didn't deserve such a fate..."

Raven took a peak at the screen and looked at the man opposite. He did look terrible sorry, his face downcast, his eyes deep and sorrowful. Could he be The Doctor? Yes, she hadn't known him long, but…

"Why would I tell you that," Raven asked meeting the man's eyes.

He looked straight at her, seeming to pause thinking his response.

"Because I'm your best friend," He said.

Best friend? Would she even consider him a friend to begin with? He seemed to know her…Maybe because he already knew her well that to him she was…But from her view they hadn't got there yet… Was it worth it? If she were to accept and conclude that he was The Doctor…no she'll go along with it and have him prove completely that he is him.

"I'll believe you, for now," Raven said eyeing the man.

Relief flooded his face as he exhaled a sigh.

Then he disappeared, but they could still hear them.

"We've lost them," The red headed voice came through.

"No, no, noo," The Doctor said. "There's another signal coming through. There's someone else there. Hello!" There was a sound of someone bashing something.

"Can you hear me?" The Doctor asked. "Rose…"

Then another entirely different voice echoed through, it was rough and coarse. Raven had no idea who it was.

"Your voice is different and yet…Its arrogance is unchanged…"

There screen was filled with the ugliest person ever… His skin wrinkled brown, black skin covered what once must have been eyes. A blue light molded into his forehead and he seemed to have this metal crown circling his head…He was strapped down into a wheeling chair, with buttons and leavers attached…which Raven knew weren't just for moving it around.

"Welcome," it said, "to my new empire Doctor…It is only fitting that you should bare witness to the resurrection and triumph…of Davros Lord and Creator of…the Dalek race…"

The red head's soft word were just heard, "Doctor?"

"Have you nothing to say?" Davros asked him.

"Doctor it's alright…we're in the TARDIS we're safe…" The red head said.

"But you were destroyed…" The Doctor's voice was etched with disbelief. "In the very first year of the Time War at the Gates of Elysium, I saw your command ship fly into the jaws of the Nightmare Child. I tried to save you…"

"But it took one stronger than you, Dalek Caan himself…" Davros said.

Someone else spoke in a madding happy voice and Raven could only presume this was Dalek Caan.

"I flew! Into the wild and fire…I danced and died a thousand times…"

"An emergency temporal shift took him back into the Time War itself." Davros supplied for the Doctor.

"But that's impossible! The entire Time War is time locked." The Doctor answered angrily.

"And yet he succeeded. Oh! It cost him his mind," Davros said. "But imagine a single, simple Dalek succeeded where even Emperors and Timelords failed… A testament, don't you think? To my remarkable creation."

"And you made a new race of Daleks." The Doctor said hatred spilled into his words.

"I gave them myself," Davros began, "Quite literally…Each one grown from a cell of my own body…"

He undid his clipped leather jacket, to show a gruesome inside of his own body…bits of him showing, which should never be able to see…

"New Daleks…True Daleks." He clipped his leather jacket back on, before continuing.

"I have my children Doctor. What do you have now?"

"After all this time, everything we saw, everything we lost…I have only one thing left to say to you…Bye!"

And like that, they were both gone…

Mayhem started again in Torchwood. Everybody rushing to computers, typing.

Raven followed Jack, "Where has he gone?" She asked.

Jack searching for something answered, "Probably coming to us…on Earth."

"Gwen," Ianto said, "Dalek source heading for the bay. They've found us."

Pulling out his phone, Jack dialled for Martha.

"Martha open up the INDIGO device. Now listen…In the central panel, there's a string of numbers that keep changing." Jack grabs a huge gun like object. "But the fourth number keeps obsoleting between two numbers, tell me what they are."

"It's a four and a nine. We could never work out what that was…" Martha answered.

"That's a teleport base code and that's all I need to get this thing working again." He brings up his arm showing a strange watch and proceeds to put the numbers in.

"Obsoleting four…and nine. Thank you Martha Jones." He turns off his mobile and Gwen helps him put the odd gun around his shoulder.

"I've got to go; I have to find the Doctor. I'll come back." Jack says to them.

"Hey you aren't leaving me?" Raven said standing next to Jack.

He smiles back, "I wouldn't dream of it…I am coming back," he says to the others, "…Don't know about Raven, but I'll definitely will."

"Don't worry about us, just go." Gwen says.

"Yeah," Ianto chides in, "We'll be fine."

The next thing Raven knows is that she's being hurtled, through some unknown place, hanging onto Jack…Only to appear somewhere else.

Jack was instantly into action, bringing his gun up and laser, what Raven guesses is a Dalek. It explodes with a loud bang and that's when Raven notices the Doctor on the floor and a blonde woman running up to him. Her and Jack quickly follow.

"I've got you," The blonde woman says, cradling the Doctor's head. "I missed you, look it's me…"

"Rose…" The Doctor breathes out, his eyes shinnying up at her. "Long time no see…"

"Yes," She answers, "been busy you know…"

The Doctor suddenly cringes in pain.

"Oh god, don't die. Oh my god don't die." Rose says desperately.

"Get him into the TARDIS quick!" Jack says as him, Raven get there and the red haired woman appear.

Rose and the red haired woman picked him up and carried him over to the TARDIS. While Jack stood behind holding both the Rose's and his guns, following them. Raven ran straight to the TARDIS opening the doors and stepping inside.

Now that she actually had a clearer view, she could actually see the similarities, between this Doctor's TARDIS and hers. They both had a console with the blue up and downy thing in the middle and the sides both had cirles on it, even though both had different styles fitted. Underneath the console was some sort of mesh, while the other one was glass. Beams which looked like coral, hanged on either side of the console. The more Raven looked the more she noticed how much, however different, this was the TARDIS.

The others suddenly appeared placing the Doctor next to the console, Jack running round to the other side. Raven stood still to one side, watching…

"What do we do?" The red head asked looking so distraught.

Rose wasn't faring any better, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"There must be some sort of medicine or something?!" The red head continued.

"Just step back," Jack said, clearly upset as well. When nobody did what he said, he walked to the others next to the Doctor.

"Rose do as I say and get back. He's dying and you know what happens next." Jack said.

What the hell is going on? What does he mean? Raven thought.

"What do you mean?" The red head said, looking at Jack. Voicing Raven's thoughts.

"You can't…I came all this way…" Rose says.

"What do you mean what happens next?" The red head got up from her position walking over to Jack.

That's when Raven noticed the Doctor's hand started to glow… a golden glow.

"It's starting…" he gasped.

"Raven…" Jack says grapping her shoulder and bringing her back. Raven didn't realise she could move.

"Here we go," Jack says going over and grabbing Rose over to where they were. Well away from the Doctor. "Good luck Doctor!"

"Someone please tell me what is going on?" The red head demands.

"Yeah…" Raven manages feebly, agreeing with the red head.

Rose begins talking as the Doctor slowly struggles to stand up…

"When he's dying you see…his body repairs itself. It changes…But you can't!"

"I'm sorry…It's too late," The Doctor says, his face full of pain.

"I'm regenerating…"

A huge golden glow explodes inside the TARDIS...

* * *

**Been slacking off a bit with this chapter, instead writing parts of future chapters..**

**So just review and tell me if you like this chapter.**

**P.S. Sorry about the wait...**


	8. The Hand in the Container

Suddenly the golden light vanished. Raven looked up to see the Doctor standing there, exhausted from his endeavor.

"Right then…Where were we?" the Doctor said before dashing around the console. Leaving everybody else stone dead shocked.

He then went to his hand and blew off the golden light surrounding it. "There now…" A marvelous grin spread across his face, "You see?" He stood up looking towards the still stunned companions.

"Used the regeneration energy to heal myself, but as soon as that was done I didn't need to change. I didn't want to, why would I? Look at me? To stop all the energy from going all the way, I sifter off the rest to a handy biological replica; namely my hand."

Raven looked down towards the floating hand in a container. She had never seen that before…she wondered what was going to happen to it? It certainly wasn't in the future TARDIS, she would of noticed. The Doctor carried on talking,

"My hand there, my handy spare hand." He directed his next words to the Rose, "Remember Christmas day Sycorax? Lost my hand in a sword fight? That's my hand…what do you think?"

Rose looked the Doctor up and down slowly making her way forward towards him. "You- Your still you?" she asked tentatively.

"I'm still me." The Doctor answered a huge smile appearing.

They stared into each other eyes, before breaking and colliding into a massive hug.

Raven couldn't help but smile and heard the red head's and Jack's conversation to the scene.

"You can hug me if you want," the red head said, smiling.

Jack laughed back, still smiling.

The red head suddenly went serious, "Seriously you can hug me if you want."

The Doctor broke the hug, looking towards Raven.

"Raven!" the Doctor said coming over and giving her great big hug, lifting her off her feet. Raven was having trouble breathing. "So glad you're here, can't face my biggest and worst enemy without my best friend." He said gleefully.

"Can't breathe Doctor…" Raven said.

"Oh, sorry…" he said letting her go. He was still big smiles when he said as well, "Right Raven I see you've met Jack and I would like to introduce you to the magnificent Rose Tyler and the brilliant Donna Noble."

Both woman smiled back, Donna saying, "Glad to see you again…so you're fifteen?"

Raven looked at the woman, "Yeah."

Donna looked her up and down, "Wow…You have no idea how weird this is…"

"Actually I can relate," Raven said. "I've only met the Doctor once…well twice now…and he looks completely different…"

"Really?" the Doctor said, "only twice?"

Raven not sure what he was getting at said, "Uh yeah?"

"Well the amount of times I met you…can't wait for that first meeting." He said gleefully.

Raven's smile dropped remembering the Doctor dying…The Doctor, she was going to know how he died…Every time she met him…she will always know…

"Yeah…"

The Doctor noticed her reaction, but knew better than to ask. Instead started flicking switches on the console. He knew this was a very young Raven and so it seemed his future self hadn't really explained everything about how her life will go on from now.

"How much do you know?" The Doctor asked tentatively.

"For what?" Raven asked completely confused.

"How our lives intertwine?" He flicked another switch, Raven noticing the others paying close attention to their conversation, but hanged back giving them room.

"That time doesn't…make sense?" Raven said remembering the conversation she had on the TARDIS with the future Doctor. "That we don't meet in the right order?...Something along those lines."

The Doctor grinned, "You're completely right, but you must understand there are rules…" His face went complete blank, seriousness crossing his features.

"Rules?" Raven asked, she was so sure he had never mentioned rules…

"Like for example," the Doctor said, "we can never tell future events about the other person, things that have haven't happen. Like I can't tell you about all the times I've met you beforehand and you can't tell me what happened the last time you were with me. Actually…there was this one time-"

Raven watched this Doctor ramble on, taking every word he said. The more she listened and watched the more of the Doctor she saw in him. Just like the one in the future, this Doctor seemed to radiate authority making you want to listen to him, but this Doctor didn't have the others childish dilemma. He was slightly more serious, but he didn't have the weight of the one after him…

"So…" Raven said, a break appearing in the Doctor's speech. "Even how desperately I wanted to tell you something, I can't tell you because it's in your future."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes."

Suddenly the whole entire ship went black, the power draining. Just like a computer shutting down.

The Doctor ran around the console, flicking switches, "They've got us." He said. "Powers gone…some kind of chronon loop?"

CRASH!

The whole TARDIS shook, everybody grabbing bits of the TARDIS, steadying themselves. When the TARDIS finally stopped, calming down, everyone let go.

"Where are we going?" Donna asked.

Jack stepped explaining, "There's a massive Dalek ship in the center of the planets. Their calling it the Crucible. I guess that's our destination."

"You said these planets were like an engine," Donna said. "But what for?"

The Doctor was blank, before a sudden thought crossed his mind. "Rose, you've been to a parallel world. That parallel world is ahead of this universe. You've seen the future. What was it?"

"Just the darkness…"

"The stars were going out…" Donna added.

"One by one." Rose carried on. "We looked up into the sky and they were just dying…Basically we've been building this um…this travel machine, this uh dimension cannon… So then I could…Well, so I could…"

"What?" The Doctor said.

"So I could come back," Rose finished.

The Doctor grinned.

"Shut up," Rose said annoyed. "Anyway, suddenly it started to work. Then the dimension started to collapse. Not just in our world, or yours, but in the whole reality itself, even the void was dead. Something's destroying everything."

"In that parallel world," Donna said, "…you said something about me…"

"The dimension cannon can read timelines…And its, it's weird Donna, but they all seem to converge on you."

"But why me?" Donna said, looking around at everyone confused. "I mean, what have I ever done? I'm a temp from Chiswick."

"I don't think it's what you've done," Raven said. "But more on what you have yet to do…"

The Doctors face grew thoughtful…he seemed to have some sort of an idea. What it was? Raven couldn't tell.

Suddenly the screen started beeping. The Doctor leaned forward, taking a closer look. "The Dalek Crucible," he said, "All aboard…"

A sudden thud echoed the TARDIS, the ship hitting some form of ground. They had arrived. Raven could hear voices outside the TARDIS, very similar to those of the Daleks…She suddenly wondered if it was better versing Daleks or things you can't remember? She was about to find out. She watched the others make their way to the door, the Doctor stopping just in front.

"We'll have to go out…" he said, hands in pockets. "Because if we don't they'll get in…"

"You told me nothing could get through those doors?" Rose said anxiously.

"You've got extrapolator shielding," Jack said.

The Doctor turned round facing them. "The last time we fought the Daleks," he said, "they were scavengers, hybrids, just mad. But this is a fully fledged Dalek empire, at the height of its power. Experts at flying TARDIS's, they could do anything. Right now, that wooden door…is just wood."

"What about your dimension jump?" Jack asked Rose.

"It needs another twenty minutes and anyway I'm not leaving." Rose protested.

"What about your teleport?" The Doctor asked Jack.

"Went down with the power loss." Jack said.

"And you Raven? How did you get here?" The Doctor asked. Raven so not expecting that.

"Um… through a door…" She said quietly.

"Like usual you don't tell me anything," The Doctor sighed.

"I actually really don't how I got here," Raven explained.

"Really? No idea?"

"Yes, really. No idea."

The Doctor sighed, then dawned again on their situation, looking each and every one of them in the eye. "Well, then…" He began. "All of us together…Donna?"

They all swiveled round, Donna staring into nothingness. The Doctor quickly went up to her.

"Donna?" He said again.

Donna shook her head, seeming to come out of a trance. "Yeah," she blurted.

"I'm sorry there's nothing else we can do," The Doctor said taking the wrong end of the stick.

"What? I know…" Donna answered, her eyes slightly red and puffy.

The Doctor nodded, before heading back to the door.

"Daleks," Rose said with a nervous laugh.

"Wooga," Jack said following the same suit.

"It has been good though?" The Doctor said turning to face them. "Hasn't it? All of us…all of it, everything we did...You were brilliant." He looked right at Donna.

"And you were brilliant," His gaze now on Jacks. Jack smiled in return.

"And you were brilliant."

Raven just smiled back.

"And you were brilliant." His eyes finally resting on Rose.

"Blimey…" The Doctor finished, before finally stepping out the wooden doors.

Then Rose followed, then Jack.

And so Raven was about to, when she realised Donna had stopped moving.

She turned to the older woman, "Com' on Donna?" She said. Donna didn't answer.

Raven started taking steps closer to Donna, away from the door. "Donna?" She asked again.

Donna stared blankly, not taking any notice of Raven's words. _This doesn't make any sense at all_, Raven thought.

Then she suddenly turned round, looking straight towards the console, still not registering Raven.

"Donna! Raven!" The Doctor voice echoing towards them, "Neither of you are no safer in there."

Donna shook her head, turning round and jumping a mile, when she finally noticed Raven.

"What?!" She shouted. "What are you scaring me for? Yes you're young, but that's a little childish."

"You didn't even notice me." Raven said.

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"I've been standing here the whole time Donna."

"No…I would of seen you."

"Well in reality you didn't so-"

Slam! The TARDIS doors closed shut, locking.

Donna ran up to the wooden doors, knocking on them, "Doctor?" She questioned. "What have you done?"

The Doctor's murmured voice entered their ears, "It wasn't me? I didn't do anything."

Raven joined Donna, "Doctor! Let's us out!" She slammed her fists against the door.

"Oi!" Donna shouted, "I'm not staying behind!"

"What did you do!?" The Doctor shouted from the other side.

The deep voice of a Dalek spoke, "This is not of Dalek origin…"

"DOCTOR!" Both Donna and Raven shouted.

"Their my friends! No open the door and let them out!" The Doctor said.

"This is Timelord treachery," The Dalek accused.

"Me?" The Doctor said, "The door just closed on its own!"

"Never the less," the Dalek said, "the TARDIS is a weapon and it will be destroyed."

Suddenly, Raven and Donna were flown off their balance, both yelping in distress. The TARDIS falling through nothingness. Raven griped the nearest object, just as Donna shouted, "DOCTOR!"

As quickly as it came, both were flung onto the floor as the TARDIS hit its destination. The circles attached to the wall popped, breaking into millions of glass pieces. The console caught onto a blaze of fire, everything else slowly catching. Raven felt beads of sweat melt down her cheeks. Donna, with whimpers, got up and moved right to the other side of the console, shielding herself from falling debris. Raven quickly followed her, not knowing what to actually do. But she did know, if nothing was done, they were going to roast to death.

Raven coughed and spluttered, hiding next to Donna, Donna having as much trouble-

Then she just stopped, her eyes going back into her trance.

Raven swore underneath her breathe, before trying to get Donna's attention. "Donna?" She said, "Donna!" In-between coughs.

Donna wasn't listening, for her head slowly turned to other way from Raven, looking towards a floating hand in some sort of container.

"Can you hear it?" Donna asked, gazing at the hand, bobbing aimlessly.

"Thank God," Raven said relieved that Donna finally noticed. "Hear what?" She asked.

"That noise…" Donna said, "It sounds like a heartbeat…"

"What heartbeat? I can't hear anything. And that's saying something."

"It's coming from that hand…"

Raven stared at the hand, watching it. Donna suddenly, started to pull her hand towards it.

"Donna don't-"

Raven started to grab Donna's hand, just as it touched the container.

A golden light, swirled up their arms, encasing them, Raven could no longer see the exploding TARDIS around them. It was the same light, the Doctor had when he regenerated. Donna, suddenly started to shake, before getting rougher and rougher and rougher, BOOM!

Both were flung onto their backs, the container exploding the hand flying through the air. It landed some way away from them and, to Raven's horror, started twitching. They both stared as an arm, a shoulder, torso all coming from the hand, golden energy swiling around it. A head appeared, all the features identical to those of the…Doctor. Before Raven could see anymore Donna's hands swept over to cover Raven's face.

"Hey!" Raven exclaimed to Donna, trying to pull her hands away.

"No way are you looking!" Donna said, "At fifteen, definitely too young."

"What?"

"It's you!" Donna exclaimed, ignoring Raven.

"Oh, yes." A voice identical to the Doctor's said.

"…Your naked." Donna said.

"Why are you covering Raven's face?" the voice said.

"Naked, fifteen, not a good combination…" Donna explained.

"Oh…"

"Sorry to interrupt," Raven said, "but we are kind of exploding her."

"Oh, yes right!" The other Doctor said. The sound of him scrabbling up and wondering around the console, pressing buttons, and switches, reached Raven's ears.

It wasn't long before the groaning engines of the TARDIS filled all their ears. Raven felt relief wash over her, knowing they were no longer in immediate danger. And with that out of the way, she wondered what was happening to Rose, Jack, Donna and the Doctor. How things have gone so far...nothing particularly good was to come about.

* * *

**Yes it has been at least three months since I updated. One, I have not had internet for those months, so I could not update at all. Two, I've had exams some time through and so, not much has been done...**

**But luckily! I am on my summer holidays, so I am definitely updating more often.  
**

**So please review?  
**


	9. Realisation

All repaired lovely, right!" The other Doctor said jumping down from some height. "First things first, Raven you can open your eyes now."

Raven had been forced to keep her eyes closed, as the Doctor had gone round fixing the TARDIS. Apparently it was more important to fix the TARDIS than get dressed. Raven could see the logic in that, even though it meant standing to one sided blinded. So, now she opened them gratefully. The Doctor was now wearing a blue suit; different to the brown one he had before.

"Shh!" he hissed at Donna and her, coming towards them in a hushed voice. "No one knows we are here. Got a keep quite." He dashed to the other side of the console Raven and Donna following in his wake. "Silent running: like an submarine, can't even drop a spanner. I don't like blue, what do you think?"

"You. Are. Bonkers!" Donna silently shouted. Raven agreeing with her, this Doctors wasn't making any sense.

"Why what's wrong with blue?" The Doctor said.

"Is that what timelords do?" Donna said. "Drop a bit off, grow another one. Your like worms."

No, no no." The Doctor said explaining it to them. "I'm unique. They'll never know about me. Because all that regeneration energy went into the hand. Look at that hand, I love that hand." He seemed to get distracted, waving his hand around to prove his point. "But then you touched it WAM!"

Both Donna and Raven jumped, clearly not expecting that.

"Shh!" The Doctor said again. "Instantaneous biological metacrisis. I grew out of you…" He looks Donna up and down. "And by the looks of it Raven…Ah, well could have been worse."

"Oi, watch it spaceman!" Donna retorts back in defense.

"Oi, watch it Earth girl!" The Doctor says, before both step back, in a mild shock.

"I…sound like you?" The Doctor questions himself. "All sort of…rough."

"Oi!"

"Oi!"

"Oi!"

"Spanners! Shh!" the Doctor ends their abrupt argument. Donna's face betraying rage.

The Doctor carries on thinking about the crisis. "I must of picked up a bit of your voice that's all. Is it? Did I? No? Oh…"

He stops his argument with himself, a shocked look crossing his features.

"You are kidding me…No way…One heart. One heart? This body and I've only got one heart?"

Donna mirrors his shock, her hand placed to where his single heart is.

"It's like your human?" Donna says.

"Ew, that's disgusting."

"Oi!"

"Oi!"

"Stop it!" Donna said, her anger back.

"Wait…" The Doctor says, his mind reeling. "I'm part time lord, part human… Well isn't that wizard." he pulls a face.

"I kept hearing that noise…" Donna said. "That heartbeat…"

"Oh that was me." The Doctor said. " My single heart. Because I'm a complicated event in space time. Must of rippled back converging on you Donna."

"But, why me?" Donna questions.

"Because your special."

"I keep telling you. I'm not."

"Oh, but you are…you…Ooooh." The Doctor eyes widen as realisation hits him. "You really don't believe that do you…I can see Donna…what your thinking… All that attitude, all that lip and…all this time you think you're not worth it…"

"Stop it…" Donna said, not looking that annoyed.

"Shouting at the world…because no one's listening. Well why should they?"

"Doctor," Donna said, "stop it."

"But look at what you did?"

He suddenly frowns, he face showing another realisation. "No…it's more than that….It's like…we were always heading for this." He face widens as he thinks back. "You came to the TARDIS. Then you found me again…Your Grandad, your car…your car Donna! you parked your car right where the TARDIS was going to land. That wasn't coincidence. Oh!" He becomes agitated with knowledge he was gaining. "We've been blind! Something's been drawing us together for such a long time."

"But your talking…like…destiny?" A confused Donna said. "But there's not such thing…is there?"

"Still not finished…It's like the patterns not complete the strands are still drawing together. But heading for what?"

The small, but meaningful question raked the air, haunting them.

"Hang on." Raven said thinking everything through. "I touched it too? The container with hand? Remember? If you got…stuff from Donna, then what did you get from me?"

The Doctor looks at Raven, seeming to be studying her features. Then his eyes lit up in an amazed glow.

"I can hear things…" He said quietly. "I can actually hear your hearts beating…Is that how you hear things Raven?" He grins. "That's really brilliant…but for some reason I know where the nearest fish and chips shop is." He frowns, trying to work out this puzzle. "And there's one other thing…"

"What?" Raven said.

"Memories…" the Doctor said staring intently at Raven. "I have your memories…"

A silence encased them all.

"W-which memories?" Raven stutters.

"All of them…" He said. "I have them all… From the very first memory you had to the latest…But something's wrong…"

"What's wrong?" Donna asked.

"Raven…" The Doctor said calmly. "Why is it you don't remember anything before the age of nine?"

Raven blinked. "Of course I do? Why wouldn't I?"

The Doctor's face became solemn. "No you don't…your earliest memory is being found by Geneva and Simon Tiddle. You were dying and yet they helped you back on your feet…And then something came…Something that killed them. You don't remember what it was. But you know, without a doubt, that something did kill them…"

Raven eyes grew wide, her face showing shock.

"H-how can I not remember? I didn't even realise…"

The Doctor face became grieved.

"Sometimes we want to forget terrible things that happen in ours lives. And we do…Sometimes we are made to forget…for reasons we can never be sure of…" He frowned again, Raven could see his mind ticking. He looked right at Raven again.

"Raven…are you really human?" He asked.

Raven thought that was an idiotic question.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Raven said. Then she remembered that tiny detail. "Well yes I have wings…But that's because I have 3% avian DNA."

"I don't think that's why… And how can you be sure anyway?"

"I…."

"See you can't even tall me why?" The Doctor pointed out. "And how did you get that 3% of avian DNA. Is it really avian DNA? You see, you don't know Raven. You have no idea who you really are! You could be anyone for all we know. I could of met you before and never realised, simply because you are going by a different name."

"But you have!" Raven protested. "You recognised me therefore you have met me before. And then there's or that time stuff, to do with me meeting you on in the wrong order!"

"I know, but that was your future…not your past…"

It hit Raven like stone.

He was right. She could be anyone… But who is she really? For all she know this isn't her really self. She could be the complete opposite to what she is now. Would people react differently towards her? If she was someone else…would they hate her, or love her? But then that wouldn't make much of a difference, with the fact she had no friends…

But…what about the Doctor? Was he a friend? He says she is his _best friend_. For all she knew he could be lying…But why would he? He has no reason to lie? All he's done is been friendly to her… For all she knew he might...

Then there's River.

She knows without a doubt her connection with River is stronger than the Doctor's…Is it because they've know each other since childhood? But River made that comment, the fact she was…_young._

It seems to direct that she was there in River's childhood, but not Raven's…

What the hell was going on?

* * *

**The confusion really starts now.  
**

**This chapter took me sometime to write. Kept thinking whether or not I was giving too much, or, too less about what is going on. So really I wrote many versions of it. But this one looked the best and I felt I had to update soon.  
**

**Yes its short, but I felt I only needed to outline the main storyline here, instead of just blabbering on about other stuff.  
**

**So, hopefully you have more then enough questions for you to ponder. They will be all answered in due course.  
**

**So review! And tell me your thoughts on it.  
**

**And happy new year! For when it was.  
**


End file.
